Suivre le chemin
by milou03
Summary: Douze ans après les événements du livre . Le gang a grandi . Chacun suit sa propre voie,bonne ou cabossée . Il s'agit de leur vie maintenant . (C'est la version française,la version anglaise est intitulé Follow the Way) .
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .

C'était le mois de septembre . Il signifiait la fin des vacances d'été,la reprise du travail,de l'école,le temps qui se rafraîchit,la nature qui revête son manteau coloré de vives couleurs rouge et or . Il signifiait aussi la saison où, deux garçons avaient perdu la vie. L'un était timide,craintif et doux,l'autre était sauvage,rebelle mais soucieux de ses amis . Et c'est en cette même nuit d'automne que la vie s'était échappé des deux . Pour les habitants de Tulsa,l'un était le héros qui avait sauvé cinq enfants d'un terrible incendie,l'autre...un simple délinquant qui venait de braquer un magasin . Mais pour les frères Curtis et leurs amis ils étaient bien plus que cela,ils étaient des amis,ils étaient presque des frères.

L'automne signifiait aussi pour Darry la période ou il avait réalisé qu'il ne suffisait pas de faire preuve d'autorité pour maintenir l'équilibre d'une famille mais que l'amour avait un rôle tout aussi important. Assis sur l'une des chaises qui longeaient le long couloir,il pensait à cette nuit où,dans le même couloir,son petit frère de quatorze ans s'était jeté contre lui en lui disant qu'il était désolé,et qu'il l'avait étreint très fort en permettant aux larmes de couler sur son visage. Ses larmes qui représentait la joie de l'avoir retrouvé saint et sauf mais aussi la profonde amertume qu'il ressentait alors . Il était celui qui était désolé,désolé de l'avoir pousser à fuir hors de la maison,de ne pas avoir sût le protéger,désolé de l'avoir laissé pensé à tort qu'il ne l'aimait pas . Il se souvenait comment cette nuit là,alors qu'il serrait ses deux petits frères dans ses bras ,il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser Pony penser cela. C'était il y a douze ans.

Darry sourit en pensant à cet instant et comme de l'eau avait couler sous les ponts depuis . Les reflets du soleil couchant filtraient à travers les vitres aux rideaux d'un vieux jaune négligemment tirés . Il regarda sa montre,une heure déjà qu'il attendait . Le couloir était trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Peu à peu l'anxiété le gagnait,quand il sentit soudain sa main remuée doucement .La petite masse sur laquelle elle reposait venait de bouger en se tortillant.

"Hum...Papa ...?". Darry tourna la tête et sourit .

"Bien dormi,mon pote ?" dit-il à mi-voix .

"Hum...Oui..."Le petit garçon brun maintenant assis près de lui se frottait énergiquement les yeux en se balançant sur sa chaise. Darry se souvenait parfaitement de sa venue au monde. Il était au travail quand le patron l'avait appelé,lui demandant de se rendre au plus vite à l'hôpital. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et la circulation sur la route était difficile,si bien qu'à son arrivée,il avait trouvé le tout petit bonhomme bienheureusement endormi dans les bras de sa femme qui lui souriait tendrement . Il avait pensé à tout un tas de nom rocambolesque afin de "respecter la tradition familial" . Mais sa femme avait eut gain de cause en nommant le minuscule poupon James Darrel Curtis. Il y avait un peu plus de cinq ans déjà et depuis ce jour,Darry n'avait cessé d'être impressionné de combien il pouvait être parfois plus difficile d'élever un petit garçon que deux adolescents. James était tout sauf un enfant calme,il avait une imagination sans bornes et débordait d'énergie . Par bien des côtés il tenait de son oncle Sodapop.

"Tu as faim ?"demanda-t-il en jetant un oeil autour de lui en quête d'un quelconque distributeur . Le petit garçon secoua la tête en continuant à gigoter.

"Alors,qu'est-ce que tu as,hein ?"

"Hum...J'ai...envie de faire pipi ...,"répondit-il en gémissant . Darry se retînt de sourire,son fils n'avait peut-être que cinq ans,mais il voulait parfois se montrer comme le fier adolescent qu'il n'était pas encore,et son embarras d'avouer son besoin d'aller aux toilettes en était l'une des preuves.

"Ok,allez-viens !" Darry se leva et lui tendit la main pour le guider jusqu'aux toilettes,puis voyant sa difficulté à avancer en se tortillant,il le porta jusqu'à l'une des stalles .

"Allez,dépêche-toi ! Je t'attends". Il ferma doucement la porte puis se dirigea vers les lavabos. Il s'aspergea la figure dans le but de rester éveiller,car,debout depuis six heures du matin,il sentait la fatigue le gagner peu à peu. En observant son reflet,il se surprit par une réflexion étrange . Bien des fois,depuis le jour tragique où il avait apprit la disparition des ses parents,il avait observer son reflet en se voyant plus âgé qu'il ne devait paraître . Il était alors un jeune homme de vingt ans en charge d'une multitude de responsabilités qui lui faisaient paraître cinq ou dix ans de plus. Mais là,à cet instant,il voyait l'homme de trente deux ans qu'il était,il ne paraissait ni plus jeune , ni plus vieux,mais bien à sa place d'homme marié et père de famille. Comme si la vie lui avait fait traverser toutes ses épreuves pour le conduire là où il devait être . Il se perdait dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau et la porte de la stalle s'ouvrir en grinçant .

"Hey ! Alors,tu te sens mieux,mon pote ?",demanda-t-il en remarquant que le petit garçon avançait vers lui en baissant la tête. "Oh là,stop!dit-il en l'arrêtant d'une main. Si tu continues comme ça,tu risque de te prendre un mur ...!" D'ordinaire James aurait rit aux éclats a imaginer quelqu'un se heurter accidentellement à un mur,mais il gardait la tête baissé."Qu'est-ce que tu as,mon pote ? Darry s'inquiéta alors,et s'accroupit devant lui. Tu as ...mouillé ton pantalon...?" Il s'apprêtait à vérifier sa salopette en jean quand James repoussa sa main .

"Non ! s'exclama le petit garçon vexé. Je ne suis pas un bébé !"

"Bien,bien...ok ! Alors,dis-moi ce que tu as !" James baissa à nouveau la tête .

"C'est maman...,"dit-il de sa petite voix .

"Maman...?"

"Oui... . Tu crois que...Maman est malade à cause de moi ?"Darry soupira... .

Une heure plus tôt,il avait poussé les portes battantes de la salle des urgences. Sa femme l'avait appelé en catastrophe pour lui dire de la rejoindre aux urgences de l'Hôpital de Tulsa. Il l'avait trouvé tremblante et très pâle dans la salle d'attente et s'était empressé de la serré contre lui.

"Tout va bien,lui avait-il dit . Il n'a rien !...Notre petit bonhomme a la tête dure,tu le sais." Mais il savait qu'elle ne serait rassurée qu'en tenant son petit garçon sein et sauf dans ses bras . Puis,elle lui avait expliqué . Elle était au supermarché avec James et avait détourné les yeux quelques secondes,suffisamment pour que le garnement se mette en tête d'escalader un étalage de jouet pour tenter de saisir un ballon de football. Bien sûr,l'étalage avait basculé sous son poids et le petit garçon s'était affalé violemment sur le sol . Il semblait ne rien avoir mais le gérant du magasin avait appelé une ambulance par précaution. Darry s'était sentit furieux,mais pour le moment l'inquiétude prenait le pas sur sa colère.

"Mr et Mrs Curtis !"les avait appelé l'infirmière qui leur avait demandé de la suivre jusqu'à une pièce où ils avaient retrouvé James,assis sur la table d'examen un avion miniature dans les mains .

"Ah,Monsieur et Madame Curtis!les avait accueilli le docteur Douglas,un brave homme bedonnant. Et bien,vous avez là un futur cascadeur,n'est-ce pas ?" Darry était resté près du docteur auquel il serra la main tout en regardant sa femme se précipité vers le petit garçon . "Oh,mon chéri,tu n'as rien ?" elle demandait en l'embrassant .

"Il va bien!Rassurez-vous !avait certifié le docteur Douglas. Pas une égratignure !"

"Ouais...il a eut de la chance,n'est-ce pas?"Darry avait ajouté en jetant un regard sévère à son fils qui avait immédiatement caché son petit visage dans le gilet de sa mère.

"Oui,...il ne faudra plus recommencer,James,tu m'entends ?"Le docteur Douglas avait tenté de prendre un ton sévère,mais cela ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

"Oh,il a comprit,docteur,Darry avait déclaré en s'approchant de la table d'auscultation. Tu as compris James ?" Son ton était rude et il sentit sur lui le regard de reproche de sa femme. Le petit garçon avait hoché la tête timidement en lui lançant des yeux craintif à l'idée de la punition qui l'attendait. Darry avait sourit et embrassé le garnement sur la tête. "Tu nous a fait une des ses peurs,mon pote ...,"il avait dit en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras . Puis il avait regardé sa femme . Elle semblait soulagée,mais son visage aux traits finement dessinés était toujours aussi pâle et fatigué. Il détestait l'idée que James puisse lui causer de telles frayeurs . Il était leur trésor à tout les deux. Elle avait eut tant de mal à tombé enceinte,qu'ils désespéraient d'avoir un enfant,puis le miracle était arrivé . Darry savait qu'elle ne pouvait supporté l'idée que leur précieux bambin puisse même s'écorché un genou ,mais James ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il était un enfant très doux,mais son énergie débordante le poussait à faire bêtises sur bêtises. Le miracle s'était transformé en une véritable petite tornade.

"Doit-il prendre quelque chose,docteur ?" Darry avait demandé en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils.

"Non,ce n'est pas la peine ! Nous l'avons garder plusieurs heures,il n'a aucun signe de commotion",l'avait rassuré le médecin.

"Bien. ...Dieu soit loué !"Une commotion était de qui l'avait inquiété le plus,il se souvenait trop bien des effets que cela avait eut sur Ponyboy suite au mauvais coup qu'il avait reçut à la tête après leur grand combat contre les Socs, et ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'un tel traumatisme à la tête aurait été chez un petit enfant de cinq ans.

"Combien vous doit-on,docteur ?" Darry avait trouvé la voix de sa femme terriblement lasse . Elle s'était avancée vers le médecin puis,après quelques pas ,avait trébuché,et s'était retenue à la table d'examen .

"Maman !"James avait crié . Darry l'avait précipitamment posé sur la table et avait courut auprès de sa femme qu'il avait entouré de ses bras.

"Chérie,chérie...! Hey..." . Elle semblait à demi-consciente lorsqu'elle ouvrit sur lui ses grands yeux bleus-verts."Ma chérie,tu ne te sens pas bien...? "

"Ce n'est rien...,avait-elle répondu d'un ton chancelant alors qu'il la soutenait. Je suis juste..." Soudain prise d'un sursaut, elle avait porté la main à sa bouche et s'était penché sur le coté ne pouvant se retenir de vomir. "Je suis désolée..." elle avait soufflé après coup,embarrassé,à l'adresse du médecin .

"Ce n'est rien,j'en ai vu d'autres !avait-il lancé de son ton dégagé. Et bien...on dirait qu'il faut que j'examine la maman aussi,hein !"

"Non,ce n'est pas nécessaire,je vous assure ..."

"Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps,venez,passons dans l'autre pièce ...Pouvez-vous,marcher ?" Elle avait hoché la tête,mais après un pas elle dût se rattraper aux bras musclés de son mari qui l'entouraient toujours.

"Ne bouge pas,avait dit Darry en la soulevant dans ses bras. Tu sais que tu peux être plus têtu que notre fils,parfois..." Il la sentit sourire faiblement alors qu'il la transportait dans la pièce,elle lui semblait si petite,blottit dans ses bras .

Il avait toujours pensé que leur mariage était comme celui du géant et de la fée . Leur rencontre s'était produite de la plus cocasse façon possible. En échangeant malencontreusement leur chariot au supermarché.Elle s'était retrouvé à la caisse avec un caddie contenant de la mousse à raser et un pot de gomina,tandis que celui de Darry contenait certains produits et accessoires féminin ! La caissière les avaient regardé tous deux d'un air étrange alors qu'ils riaient de leur maladresse. Darry avait tout de suite été attiré par elle . Elle était très différente des autres filles qu'il avait pût connaître. Très petite et mince,ses cheveux blond cendré légèrement bouclés lui tombaient au milieu du dos ,et elle portait tout ce qui représentait la mode hippie de ses dernières années,un jean très évasé,des sandales et une légère blouse d'un bleu roi brodée de petites fleurs autour du col . Autour de son cou étaient quelques longs colliers de perles multicolores,et à ses poignets,une multitude de bracelets . Ses yeux bleus-verts légèrement maquillés et son fin visage de poupée,l'avaient littéralement éblouis. Elle travaillait comme caissière dans une pépinière locale et vivait dans un petit appartement avec une de ses collègues de travail. Son prénom même,résonna aux oreilles de Darry comme le jolie tintement d'une clochette... :Sue,le prénom d'une fée. Car c'est ce qu'elle était,la fée qui,d'un coup de baguette magique,avait transformé la vie de Darry au moment où elle n'était devenue qu'une ennuyeuse routine . C'était en 1971 .Pony était partit étudier à l'université d'Oklahoma depuis un an,Soda passait à la maison en coup de vent,occupé par son travail à plein temps à la DX et par les chevaux dont il s'occupait avec sa petite amie de l'époque,quand à Steve et Two Bits,il avaient leur propre vie à gérer . Cela surprenait Darry,mais le chahut du gang à l'époque où il était au complet lui manquait,les soirs où,en rentrant du travail,il se retrouvait seul face à son poste de télévision. C'était là que Sue était entrée dans sa vie,la rendant soudain plus fascinante que jamais. Sa bonne humeur et son sourire suffisaient à dérider n'importe qui. Elle était le soleil qui illuminait depuis lors son existence .

"Installer-vous confortablement,"avait dit le docteur Douglas de sa voix bienveillante. Darry l'avait posé délicatement sur la table d'examen et s'assis sur le rebord . Elle pouvait distingué l'inquiétude et la douceur dans son fier regard bleu glacé .

"Je vais bien,Darrel,avait-elle assuré en lui prenant tendrement la main. J'ai certainement dût attraper un virus...N'est-ce pas,docteur ?"

"Oh...euh,oui ! Certainement! Il y a certaine grippes intestinales en ce moment ..." Le docteur Douglas était venu près de la table munit d'un appareil pour mesuré la tension artérielle.

"Mais,vous semblez fatigué,et vos étourdissements m'inquiète,avait-il reprit . C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous examiné plus attentivement ... Darrel,laissez-nous,le temps que j'examine Sue,s'il vous plaît ..."

Darry avait été surpris par cette demande . Pourquoi le docteur Douglas voulait-il qu'ils restent seuls ?

"Allez-y,Darrel,avait insisté le médecin en voyant qu'il hésitait . Allez retrouver votre petit monstre avant qu'il ne transforme ma salle d'auscultation en terrain de jeu !" Il l'enjoignait à se diriger vers la porte. Darry avait alors déposé un baiser sur la main de sa femme avant de quitter la pièce .

"A tout de suite",elle lui avait dit avec un doux sourire . Mais cela faisait déjà une heure ... .

"Mais non,enfin...! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" Darry avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et accroupit là,il pouvait clairement voir les yeux bleus implorant de son fils.

"Hum...parce que...,à cause de l'autre jour...!"tenta d'expliquer le petit garçon .

"L'autre jour ...?"

"Oui,l'autre jour ! Quand..." James lança un regard méfiant à son père,pas sûr qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui confesser,puis se décida lorsqu'il le vit froncer les sourcils d'un air interrogateur .

"...Quand j'ai vidé le bac à glace du congélateur..." Darry écarquilla les yeux.

"Pourquoi as-tu été faire un truc pareil...?" James baissa la tête avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix:

"C'était pour voir si mes voitures pouvaient faire la course sur la glace". Darry se retînt de sourire. Décidément,son petit garnement n'était jamais en manque d' "ingéniosité" pour inventer des bêtises .

"Et alors ? demanda-t-il en tentant difficilement de cacher son amusement . Est-ce que ça marche ?"

"Non,la glace à fondue...! James expliqua avec tout son sérieux . Il y avait de l'eau partout dans la cuisine,et ...alors je suis allé chercher mon bateau,...celui qu'oncle Pony m'a donné... Mais maman était très en colère et...elle a dit comme ça : "cet enfant finira par me tuer"...". Il se tut soudainement et Darry vit alors apparaître les larmes dans les yeux du petit garçon qui reprit: "Je ne veux pas que maman est malade à cause de moi...!"

Darry secoua la tête d'un air incrédule. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire de bac à glace . Il était certain que Sue le lui avait caché car,comme elle disait souvent,si elle devait lui raconter toutes les bêtises que leur fils inventait,il passerait ses journées à le punir . Il aurait certainement confisqué à James ses petites voitures,pas plus . Seulement,à force,le garçonnet finirai par se retrouver sans aucun jouets ! Il sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux en bataille du petit garçon.

"Ecoute,James...,euh...Comment t'expliquer...?... Ta maman était sûrement en colère et ...tu vois,ce qu'elle a dit était seulement une expression ..." Il regarda dans les grands yeux interrogateur de son fils et réalisa qu'il devait choisir plus simplement ses mots ."Ce que je veux dire...,c'est que...euh...Maman voulait simplement dire qu'elle était fatiguée...Elle n'a pas pensé une seconde que tu puisses lui faire du mal,ou la rendre malade... Ce n'est pas à cause de toi...Okay ?" Darry pencha la tête pour capturer l'expression du petit garçon qui fixait à présent le carrelage blanc de la pièce,et releva son menton d'un doigt pour voir que les larmes coulaient à présent sur son adorable bouille .

"Hum...Tu le promets?..."demanda-t-il en reniflant avec une moue incertaine . Darry attrapa son mouchoir dans la poche arrière de son jean en réprimant un sourire ,et essuya les larmes sur le visage et le nez de son fils ."Bien sûr,mon pote...,c'est promis..." Puis il le saisit délicatement par la taille et l'attira contre lui . Il sentit les petits bras de James se nouer très fort autour de son cou et embrassa sa tête avant de l'entendre émettre un petit sanglot . "Hey...Hey ...Ne pleure plus...,d'accord ? ...Que dis-tu de ça...?" Il le repoussa doucement et le tînt devant lui "Et si demain,toi et moi,nous allions jouer au football dans le parc...? Ce serait super,hein ?"

A cette proposition James ouvrit de grand yeux ."Pour de vrai ...? demanda-t-il sa petite voix devenant soudain très excitée. Juste toi et moi ...?"

"Ouais,juste toi et moi ...!" Devant la joie exprimée sur l'adorable visage de son fils,il réalisait soudain qu'il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passer un peu de temps seul avec lui . Cela faisait six ans maintenant qu'il avait été nommé par son patron,Mr Berckley,contremaître sur les chantiers de construction de maison où il travaillait . Cela payait mieux que le métier de couvreur,mais il avait développé une telle capacité dans cette profession,qu'il cherchait depuis quelques mois à travailler à son propre compte et avait accepté certaines rénovations de toitures qu'il effectuait seul,en plus de son emploi de contremaître . Il espérait pouvoir un jour devenir son propre patron,mais les heures qu'il passaient au travail signifiaient qu'il ne pouvait accorder à James le temps et l'intention dont il avait besoin,et,le plus souvent,leur conversations se résumaient à une réprimande après une bêtise du petit garçon,du moins,depuis quelques mois. Et il ne voulait pas de ça . Il ne voulait pas que son fils n'ai de lui que l'image d'un père sévère et autoritaire . Il avait appris en élevant Soda,et surtout Ponyboy,qu'il était très important de montrer à un enfant combien on se soucie de lui . La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le petit garçon lui avait ouvert les yeux,et il s'était remémoré comment son père,bien qu'il travaillait dur,trouvait toujours le temps pour jouer avec ses fils . C'était cette image qu'il voulait donné à James .

"Génial !" s'exclama le petit garçon en levant les bras au ciel . Darry éclata de rire et le pris à nouveau dans ses bras avant de se relever .

"Alors,dis-moi,James...,il dit en quittant la salle de bain . Quelle était la punition de Maman pour l'histoire du bac à glace ?"

"... Elle m'a confisqué mes crayons de couleur et mes feuilles à dessin ... Pour une semaine !" Darry approuva silencieusement . S'il y avait quelque chose que James avait en commun avec son oncle Pony,c'était son adoration pour le dessin. Il pouvait passer des heures à dessiner,et si ce n'était pas sur du papier,les murs de sa chambre et certains d'autres pièces de la maison lui avait servit de support .Sue avait été très subtil pour s'assurer que le garnement ne recommencerai pas cette facétie .

De retour dans la salle d'attente,Darry déposa James sur une chaise et prit place à côté de lui . Le petit garçon était calme et balançait ses pieds dans le vide quand soudain il déclara :

"Papa ? Hum...Maman a vomit partout dans la pièce du docteur...? Pas vrai ?"

"Oui...Et alors ...?"

"Mais...c'est une grande personne ...!"

"Une grande personne peut être malade et rendre son déjeuner comme pourrait le faire un petit enfant,James" expliqua Darry,amusé de voir sa mine de dégoût ."Non mais dis donc,toi ! fit-il un sourire en coin. Peux-tu me rappeler ce que tu as fais l'autre jour à l'école,hein?" Les joues du petit garçon se mirent à rougir quand il se souvînt :

"Euh... Comme Maman ! Partout sur les belles chaussures de Mademoiselle Valance ! Elle était furax!Vraiment beaucoup !" Darry hocha la tête et commença à chatouiller le ventre du garçonnet,et leurs éclats de rire à tous deux résonnaient dans la salle d'attente vide .

"Mr Curtis ?" une jeune infirmière appela en souriant à la scène. Tous deux sursautèrent presque en la voyant apparaître tout à coup . "Vous pouvez venir,votre femme vous attends !" Elle l'enjoignit à la suivre . Darry attrapa James et le plaça sur sa hanche avant d'emboîter le pas à la jeune fille. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la même salle d'auscultation où il avait laissé Sue . Il la retrouva assise confortablement installée ,ses jambes étendue sur la table. Son beau visage afficha un lumineux sourire lorsqu'elle les vit entrer et il sembla à Darry qu'elle avait retrouvé des couleurs. Il déposa James dans ses bras et saisit un tabouret où il prit place en lui prenant la main,alors qu'elle donnait à l'enfant un gros câlin .

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallut si longtemps ? demanda-t-il sans dissimuler son inquiétude . Tout va bien...?" Sue porta sa main à son visage soucieux et le caressa tendrement.

"Le docteur a voulu me faire un examen sanguin,expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce . Il pense que j'ai peut-être un manque de vitamine . Mais rien de grave,rassure-toi ! Le docteur Douglas a simplement été appelé pour une urgence et...,disons qu'il m'a fait attendre aussi..." Elle lui souriait de cette façon enchanteresse bien à elle,mais Darry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet .Si tout allait bien,le docteur Douglas n'aurait pas demander cet examen sanguin . Il sentait l'angoisse nouer peu à peu son estomac mais tenta de la lui dissimuler .

"Je vais bien,Darrel,dit-elle encore . Ce n'est qu'un peu de surmenage,voilà tout..." Elle frotta doucement le dos du petit garçon blottit contre elle "Tu ne trompes personne,Darrell Shayne Curtis ...,je vois que tu t'inquiètes..." Il embrassa le dos de sa main si douce et se força à sourire .

"Nous avons vos résultats,Sue ! lança le docteur Douglas en entrant vivement dans la pièce . Il consultait les résultats d'analyse avec un grand sérieux ." Alors...,voyons...,vous avez bien une petite carence en vitamines mais...ce n'est pas la raison de votre malaise ..." Darry se tendit à ses derniers mots,et tourna rapidement son regard vers sa femme et perçut nettement une soudaine inquiétude dans ses yeux émeraudes .

"Qu'est...qu'est-ce que j'ai docteur...?"demanda-t-elle alors d'un ton si frêle que même James se redressa pour la regardé . Le docteur Douglas s'aperçut de sa détresse naissante et décida de ne pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps.

"Rien de grave,Sue,rassurez-vous...Vous êtes simplement enceinte...!" Il avait ajouté la dernière partie avec un grand sourire. Darry et Sue se concertèrent du regard .

"Quoi ?"fut tout ce que pût sortir Darry .

" Vous avez fait du bon travail,Darrel !"s'exclama le médecin en riant devant le résultat de son effet de surprise . Darry se passa la main dans les cheveux et baissa les yeux pour tenter de cacher son embarras .

"Etes-vous sûr,docteur ?Sue demanda à son tour . Je veux dire...,il ne peux pas y avoir d'erreur...?" Le docteur Douglas hocha la tête de son air bienveillant et lança à James qui écoutait les adultes en ouvrant de grands yeux interrogateurs:

"Alors James...,tu vas avoir un petit frère,ou une petite soeur ! Etes-tu content ?" Le petit garçon regarda tour à tour ses deux parents puis se tourna vers le médecin en haussant les épaules,se demandant visiblement de quoi il parlait,puis son regard s'éclaircit lorsqu'il s'écria : "Maman a un bébé dans son ventre ! Comme la maman de mon copain Ricky ...?" Il s'était déplacé à genoux sur la place libre au bord de la table et posa sa petite main sur le ventre de Sue . Darry sourit en le voyant faire . Il se rappelait avoir deux fois fait exactement la même chose .

"Mais...docteur,insista Sue,ce n'est pas possible ...Je...Je m'en serai forcément rendu compte ... ."

"Pas nécessairement ...,expliqua le médecin . J'ai déjà vu des cas semblables ! Mais tout concorde,vos nausées,la façon dont vous étiez fatigué... ."

"Je n'ai eut des nausée qu'une seule fois ...,"le coupa Sue,toujours incrédule.

"Et bien...vous risqué d'en avoir davantage maintenant ...Vous êtes enceinte,Sue ! Vous pouvez me croire ! Vous aurez bientôt un autre petit garnement à la maison ...!"

"Et euh ...De...de combien de temps...euh...? Darry balbutia,se sentant l'air idiot .

"Hum...,fit le docteur Douglas en jetant un oeil à l'analyse . D'après les résultats,près de trois mois...,pour être exact,à peu près dix semaines..." Darry et Sue se regardèrent en échangeant un sourire discret mais entendu .

Dix semaines,cela correspondait à un soir très particulier . Un chaud soir de juin . Celui de leur septième anniversaire de mariage . Darry était rentré à la maison un peu plus tôt . Il avait franchit la porte grillagée et les marches du porche quatre à quatre . Une délicieuse odeur embaumait la maison toute entière,celle du rôti de boeuf et des petites pommes de terre sautées dont seule Sue avait la recette. La table avait été joliment dressée pour deux avec de belles assiettes, quelques fleurs et une ou deux chandelles . Une chanson de Bob Dylan,le chanteur préféré de Sue,jouait sur le tourne-disque, _Knockin on Heaven Doors_ . Darry avait posé sa ceinture à outils et s'apprêtait à héler quelqu'un,lorsqu'il avait entendu du bruit dans la cuisine . Et c'était là qu'il l'avait vu,simplement affairé derrière ses fourneaux,elle chantonnait l'air joué par le tourne-disque,dans sa longue jupe à volants bleu pâle,sa légère blouse smokée en coton blanc crêpé qui découvrait légèrement ses épaules,ses cheveux joliment tressés,ses pieds nus ,sa chaîne de cheville...,il lui semblait avoir eut une vision divine . Il s'était approché d'elle, avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassé son coup soyeux. Surprise,elle s'était retourné se trouvant blottit contre lui et lui avait donné son sourire enchanteur, puis, en passant ses bras autour de son cou,elle avait levé vers lui un regard sensuel et envoûtant . Il s'était alors penché vers elle,l'avait embrassé passionnément,puis d'un geste leste,l'avait soulevé dans dans ses bras,et,alors qu'ils n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser plus fougueusement encore,il l'avait porté jusqu'à leur chambre . Le lendemain matin,lorsque Soda,à qui Sue avait confié James pour la soirée,avait ramené le petit garçon à la maison,il avait trouvé les chandelles fondues,de la nourriture brûlée et un tourne-disque tournant dans le vide . Dans la cuisine,Darry torse-nu,vêtu seulement d'un jean,préparait un consistant plateau pour le petit déjeuner qu'il s'apprêtait à porter jusqu'à la chambre . Son sourire et son regard triomphant en avaient dit long à Soda quand il lui avait gentiment reproché de ne pas avoir gardé James quelques heures de plus ... .

Sue s'était tourné vers le petit garçon agenouillé près d'elle qui avait complètement abandonné l'écoute de la conversation pour se concentrer sur l'un des boutons de nacre rose bois de son gilet qui était presque décousu,et s'appliquait à le trituré entre ses petits doigts en cherchant à faire céder le dernier fil . Son regard était rêveur et lointain lorsqu'elle murmura doucement: "Alors...c'est vrai ...?"

"Absolument ... ! le docteur Douglas sourit franchement . Toutes mes félicitations !"

Darry hocha la tête,en signe de remerciement,un fier et immense sourire affiché sur ses lèvres,puis il se tourna vers Sue,et réalisa qu'elle luttait en tentant de ne pas fondre en larmes,bien qu'elles coulaient déjà le long de son beau visage . "Oh,ma chérie...,fit-il en se levant du tabouret pour se glisser sur le tout petit espace à sa gauche, l'envelopper de ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement sur le front,respirant le parfum floral de ses cheveux.

"Je suis,désolé,s'excusa-t-elle confuse en avalant ses larmes. C'est juste que ... je ne pensais plus que...je...que nous aurions la chance de connaître à nouveau un tel bonheur..." Darry lui sourit tendrement. Lui non plus ne le pensait plus . Il avait toujours sût que Sue voulait des enfants,toute une ribambelle,comme elle disait . Quand James était venu au monde,il avait alors été le miraculeux trésor qu'elle chérissait tendrement . Leur bonheur était parfait,même s'ils avaient fini par accepter que James serait un enfant unique . "A lui seul,il déplaçe autant d'énergie qu'une dizaine ",disait-il souvent . Mais,il n'avait pas toujours réalisé que Sue,elle,souhaitait,un jour,de nouveau tombé enceinte .

"Tu es triste,Maman ...? demanda James de sa petite voix .

"Oh,non mon chéri...,souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes .

"Pourquoi tu pleures,alors...?" Elle saisit le petit garçon sous les bras et le souleva pour le poser contre sa poitrine .

"C'est parce que je suis heureuse !" elle lui expliqua en caressant ses épaules,alors qui la regardait d'un air songeur .

"Bon...! lança le docteur Douglas souriant à ce joli portrait de famille . Je ne voudrais pas briser la magie,mais...il se fait tard et ...ma femme doit m'attendre depuis une heure pour aller au théâtre ...! Donc,voilà mes instructions: Sue,je souhaite que nous vous gardions pour cette nuit..." Elle allait protesté,lorsqu'il la stoppa en levant la main . "Inutile de discuter...Vous êtes en parfaite santé,excepté ce petit manque de vitamines,mais vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'une bonne nuit de repos ne vous fera pas de mal .Nous allons vous conduire à une chambre...Alors,oui,nous ne sommes pas au Ritz,mais,vous allez pouvoir vous détendre et vous reposer,sans aucune contrariétés..."Il lança un coup d'oeil discret à James,toujours blottit contre elle .

"Mais,docteur..." elle commença avant que Darry ne l'interrompt à son tour .

"Il a raison,chérie,dit-il . Pense qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui doit se reposer,mais le bébé aussi ..."

"Mais,comment vas-tu faire ...?"

"Ne vous en faîtes pas ! s'exclama le médecin . Je suis sûr que Darrel sera capable de gérer ...! Pas vrai ...?" Darry acquiesça d'un air assuré .

"Mais,et demain...,s'inquiéta-t-elle,alors . Ce sera samedi,et tu travailles,et James ..."

"Non,Maman ! James s'exclama avec un mignon sourire . Papa a dit que demain,il ne travaille pas ! On va au parc pour jouer au football ...C'est super ,hein ?" Darry sourit à son fils,et remarqua le regard reconnaissant de Sue . Elle était visiblement heureuse qu'il ai décidé de passer du temps avec le petit garçon .

"Tu seras sage,James ? demanda le docteur Douglas clairement pressé de rentrer chez lui . Le petit garçon hocha énergiquement la tête tandis que Darry l'attrapa et le pencha en avant ."Bonne nuit,Maman !" s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant un bruyant baiser sur la joue,Sue lui chatouilla le bout du nez,puis Darry mis le petit garçon sur sa hanche et s'assit sur le rebord de la table,il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement "Je t'aime,ma chérie,"dit-il tandis qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui caressa la nuque tendrement. "Moi aussi,"souffla-t-elle,retenant ses larmes avec peine . Mes ses efforts ne trompèrent pas Darry . "Hey...,dit-il en essuyant ses joues de son pouce . Plus de larmes,maintenant,hum... ! C'est merveilleux ...!"

Sue hocha la tête ."Oui,je sais...Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ..."Darry l'embrassa à nouveau,une dernière fois,voyant que le docteur Douglas s'impatientait .

"Repose-toi,bien,dit-il avec bienveillance,et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! On va se débrouiller,pas vrai,James ?"

"Oui ! " s'écria le petit garçon en s'agrippant au bras de son père alors qu'il passait la porte. "A demain,Maman ,je t'aime !" Sue lui sourit et lui souffla un baiser avant de les voir disparaître .

Darry conduisait son pick-up dans les rues de Tulsa qui commençaient à s'illuminé. Il se sentait étourdit par les derniers événements . Qui aurait dit,le matin-même,lorsqu'il était comme chaque jour partit au travail,que la journée se finirait avec une telle heureuse façon. Et dire qu'il avait tremblé en entendant que le docteur Douglas avait demandé pour Sue un examen sanguin ! Maintenant,l'image de son beau et doux visage à la fois ému et ravi,ne quittait plus son esprit . Comme elle,il se réjouissait pleinement de cette nouvelle et s'impatientait déjà de l'annoncer à ses frères et ses amis . Le calme régnait dans la cabine du pick-up . La radio jouait en sourdine et James était étrangement calme,regardant,pensif,défiler les enseignes éclairées et les réverbères le long de la route. Soudain le petit garçon se tourna vers lui et demanda timidement :

"Papa ...?Maman était malade à cause du bébé,alors ...?"Darry sourit et lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de répondre : " Si tu veux mon avis,mon pote,Maman dirait que c'était plutôt grâce au bébé ..."

"Grâce à lui...Hum ...Je comprend rien ..." James avait croisé les bras et balançait ses petites jambes le long de la banquette, pensant à tout cela avec une moue songeuse.

"Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand,Darry lui assura en restant concentré sur la route. Dis-moi,tu as faim ...? "Le garçonnet hocha vigoureusement la tête ."Bien ...!Mais comme Maman n'a pas pût faire les courses ..." Ses mots firent repenser James à son énorme bêtise de l'après-midi au supermarché,il grimaça embarrassé : "Aller...,c'est bon,bonhomme ...Je sais où nous allons dîner ..."Il prit la direction de la sortie de la ville.

"Ecoute Papa...! s'écria James soudainement . C'est le chanteur de Maman...!" A la radio Bob Dylan chantait _The time they are changin . _Darry monta le son et James et lui chantèrent de concert jusqu'à ce qu'il gara le pick-up dans un parking à moitié désert . Une enseigne illuminé de jaune clignotait sur les lettres _StEvie's Dinner & Garage . _Darry mit pied à terre et attrapa son fils par la taille pour le déposé au sol . Il claqua la portière du pick-up et rejoignit James qui tentait de pousser la porte d'entrée avec toute la force de ses petits bras . Lorsque Darry la poussa aisément d'une seule main,le petit garçon s'élança à l'intérieur . Seul deux routiers dînaient en silence au bar tandis qu'une fillette aux nattes blondes vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt de baseball à manches longues était installée à l'une des tables,des cahiers et livres étalés devant elle,elle mâchouillait un stylo d'un air rêveur quand James courut vers elle et lui donna un gros câlin .

"Salut,Debbie ! Darry lança gaiement. Tes parents sont là ...?"

"Ouais !elle répondit en tentant d'empêcher James de lui chaparder quelques feuilles. Maman doit être en cuisine, Papa est entrain de réparer la fuite de l'évier... . Encore !" Elle acheva sa phrase avec un sourire malicieux en roulant ses yeux bruns .

"Darry ? une jeune femme blonde s'exclama surprise,alors qu'elle s'approchait un verre de lait à la main . Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les deux ?" Elle posa le verre sur la table entre les livres et stylos de la jeune fille . Elle semblait surprise de le trouver là avec James à cette heure du soir .

"C'est une longue histoire..."

"Hey,Bébé ! Tu as coupé l'arrivée d'eau cette fois j'espère ..." une voix étouffée leur parvînt depuis la cuisine .

"Oh non ...!" la jeune femme se précipita vers la cuisine lorsqu'une sorte d'explosion et un fort bruit de giclement d'eau retentirent suivi d'une voix en colère qui s'écria :"Bordel de merde !"

Darry et les enfants avaient suivis la jeune femme dans la cuisine,maintenant inondée. Elle tendait une serviette à l'homme assis sur le sol trempé .

"On dirait que toi et le bricolage feront toujours deux,hein,Steve !" ne pût s'empêcher de lancer Darry,provoquant un éclat de rire des enfants . Steve se releva et retira sa chemise trempé pour enfilé rapidement un tee-shirt que sa femme lui tendait .

"Tu peux rire ! J'étais sur le point de trouver la fuite de ce maudit engin ! Si,quelqu'un n'avait pas oublier de fermer l'arrivée d'eau !" Il jeta un regard faussement furieux à sa femme . "Comment dire ...Merci pour tout Evie ..."

" Oh,aller,ne te plaint pas,tu n'auras pas besoin de prendre une douche ce soir ! "dit-elle avec un sourire plein de charme en lui donnant un coup de serviette .

"Hum...Je dois prendre ça comme une proposition?"il demanda en la saisissant par la taille .

"Hum...Hum..." Debbie s'éclairçit la gorge gênée par l'attitude démonstrative de ses parents .

"Quoi...?" demanda Steve .

"Oh...rien,...juste un peu de calme..." dit la fillette en pointant un doigt vers James . Embarrassée Evie se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte,alors que Darry se retenait de rire . Steve avait beau être aujourd'hui un adulte responsable,avec Evie,ils ressemblaient toujours au couple de jeunes adolescents n'ayant d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre à l'époque ou son frère agissait de même avec une certaine Sandy .

"Hey,cow boy ! s'exclama Steve en ouvrant les bras vers James qui s'empressa d'y sauter . Je ne t'avais pas vu,toi ! Et toi,Miss,tu n'as pas des devoirs à finir ...?" La jeune fille soupira bruyamment avant de tourner les talons vers la salle . " Pourquoi vous êtes là à cette heure-ci,tous les deux,d'abord ?" James éclata de rire .

"Tante Evie a dit la même chose ! "

"Ah oui...,Steve sourit en direction de sa femme . Bien,c'est parce que tante Evie et moi pensons toujours les mêmes choses ...!" Il se mit à chatouiller le petit garçon qui se tortillait dans ses bras en riant. Les observer fit repenser Darry au jour où Steve était venu le trouver avec un air grave affiché sur le visage . C'était inhabituel de le voir se présenter comme ça à la maison,car les soirs où Soda travaillait à la DX,il passait d'ordinaire ses soirées avec Evie . Steve s'était alors assis,et,après quelques hésitations,lui avait apprit qu'Evie venait de découvrir qu"elle était enceinte. Steve était très amoureux d'elle,mais il était prit de doutes et ne se voyait pas père d'un enfant à seulement dix-huit ans . Seulement,il craignait de la perdre s'il rejetait ce bébé . Darry s'était montré touché qu'il vienne lui demandé conseil,mais savait que Steve ne se serait pas tourner vers son père . Il avait alors tenté de le conseiller à la façon dont ses parents l'auraient fait . En lui faisant miroiter les points positif et négatif et en le confrontant à ce qu'il voulait vraiment . Il lui avait aussi fait partager sa propre expérience,comme quoi,parfois certaine responsabilités nous tombent dessus et que nous devons y faire face du mieux que nous le pouvons . Il lui avait confier ne jamais,même dans les moments les plus rudes,avoir regretté son choix de veiller sur ses frères . Il avait alors ouvert les yeux de Steve sur ce qu'il avait,en fait, déjà décidé au moment même où Evie lui avait appris sa grossesse . Quelques jours plus tard,il la demandait en mariage . Ils vécurent un temps chez le père de Steve,mais après la naissance de Debbie,emménagèrent dans l'appartement de la tante d'Evie,au dessus du restaurant routier de celle-ci . Evie travailla avec sa tante,qui lui laissa finalement les rennes lorsqu'elle se décida à prendre sa retraite et de repartir pour le Michigan d'où elle était originaire . L'affaire n'était pas fructueuse,mais bien assez pour les faire vivre. Steve,lui,s'était mis en tête de réouvrir le garage du défunt mari de la vieille dame. Il travaillait toujours à la DX,dans un premier temps,le temps d'équiper le garage qui ouvrit en 1969 . Puis Steve avait été envoyé au Vietnam,d'où il était revenu légèrement blessé . A son retour,avec Evie,ils décidèrent de changer l'enseigne de leur commerce en le nommant d'après leur deux nom ce qui donnait StEvie's Dinner and Garage . Ils étaient loin d'être riche,bien sûr,mais bien suffisamment,et Debbie qui grandissait leur apportait la plus belle joie du monde .

"Stop...! Stop...! Arrête oncle Steve ...! hoquetait James en riant tandis que Steve le chatouillait furieusement en le tenant par la taille la tête en bas . Je vais être malade ...! ...Je vais me mouiller ...!"

"Ah non ...! s'écria Steve en stoppant immédiatement . Pas ça ...! J'ai déjà reçut toute la flotte ...! Tiens,je te le donne...!" dit-il en le jetant dans les bras de Evie qui l'attrapa en riant .

"Je t'ai bien eut ...! s'écria James d'un air victorieux en passant son petit bras autour du cou de la jeune femme .

"Ouais...Ouais,tu ne perd rien pour attendre,gamin...Attends un peu,tu verras..." Steve rétorqua sur un ton faussement menaçant .

"Alors ,où est Sue? Vous l'avez laisser à la maison,ou quoi... ?"Evie demanda à son tour .

"Ouais ...! Steve supposa . Elle t'a certainement demander d'aller faire un tour pour calmer le petit monstre ...!"

"Et bien...en fait..."Darry hésita,sachant que Sue aurait souhaité être présente pour annoncer l'heureux évènement à venir . Mais James le devança en déclarant le plus naturellement du monde . "Non,Maman est resté avec le docteur... ." D'un même élan,le couple se tourna vers le petit garçon qui était concentré sur le collier de perle de la jeune femme,qu'il roulait entre ses doigts en imaginant comme elles pourraient faire de merveilleuse billes une fois détaché les unes ses autres. Il ne leur prêtait guère intention,alors qu'ils tenaient de comprendre le sens de sa phrase .

"Comment ça "avec le docteur"...? Evie s'inquiéta immédiatement...Elle n'est pas malade...?" Darry la voyait pâlir rien qu'à cette idée,quand à Steve il le fixait avec un visage terriblement soucieux . Sans le vouloir,le petit garçon semblait avoir lancé une bombe sur la bonne humeur ambiante .

"Non,non...,dit-il . Rassurez-vous ..."

"Mais si,Papa ! s'exclama encore James . Maman a vomi partout dans la salle du docteur ...!" Il tourna son adorable visage mutin en direction de Evie qui le regardait maintenant d'un air perplexe . "Mais c'était pas la faute de Maman...,il tenta de lui expliquer avec sérieux . C'est à cause du bébé,ou euh...grâce à lui ...C'est ça hein ,Papa ?" Darry avait fermé les yeux et se pinçait l'arête du nez en secouant la tête . Cet enfant était si imprévisible,mieux valait ne pas lui confier un secret ! Il soupira en jetant un oeil à son fils qui avait l'air si fière de son explication,et s'empêcha difficilement de sourire .

"Oh...mon Dieu...,"Evie fit en plaçant sa main libre devant sa bouche,ses yeux brillants déjà d'émotion.

"Non...! C'est vrai ...? Steve sursauta . Darry se passa la main dans les cheveux et ne pût retenir plus longtemps son sourire lorsqu'il déclara :"C'est vrai ... ." Evie laissa échapper un grand cri de joie en se précipitant vers lui pour l'embrasser . "C'est merveilleux ...!elle s'exclama . Oh ,je suis si contente pour vous ...!"

"Superman a encore frappé ! déclara Steve en tapant Darry sur l'épaule . Félicitation,mec ...!"Il lui serra chaleureusement la main. "Hey,tu ne vas pas avoir la larme à l'oeil,maintenant ...!" Darry sentait une émotion qu'il n'aurait pût s'expliquer s'emparer de lui . Peut-être était-ce que d'annoncer cette nouvelle à leur amis la rendait plus réelle et il repensait soudain au bonheur ému de Sue . Il balaya vivement ses yeux presque humides de son pouce et secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se ressaisir . Evie le regardait avec un sourire heureux et Steve lui pressa l'épaule. "C'est génial,Dar..."dit-il sincèrement .

"J'ai bien expliqué...Hein,Papa ?"

"Oui,mon pote ! Darry répondit en lui pinçant doucement la joue . Mais...rappelle-moi de ne jamais te confier un secret ...!" Steve éclata de rire quand le petit garçon haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé. "Qui d'autre est au courant ? Evie demanda en déplaçant James sur sa hanche .

"La nouvelle ne date que de deux heures!répondit Darry. Même si nous avons un coursier plus rapide que l'éclair..."Il jeta un regard entendu vers James " Vous êtes les premiers...! Mais,s'il vous plaît,ne dîtes rien ... . Sue rentre à la maison demain après-midi,je suis sûre qu'elle veut annoncer elle-même la nouvelle..."

"Quelle nouvelle?" Steve demanda en prenant l'air étonné et clignant de l'oeil montrant qu'il avait comprit le message .

"C'est entendu,"sourit Evie en lui pressant doucement le bras .

"Hey,dit alors James en souriant . Si je suis plus rapide que l'éclair,je suis Superman,moi aussi,alors ...!" Un éclat de rire général suivit lorsqu'une voix s'éleva de derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit .

"Hey,je suis toute seule là dedans ou quoi ? Les clients attendent pour payer l'addition !" Debbie les regarda tous comme s'ils étaient devenus fous .

"J'arrive,chérie...,"lança Evie en reprenant son souffle .

"Mais...qu'est-ce qui se passe ici...?"

"Rien,Miss ! répondit Steve . Et tes devoirs ...? "

"Ils sont fait ! Et ...je devrais peut-être travailler comme caissière finalement ..." Steve roula les yeux,cette gamine et sa répartit promettaient de lui en faire voire de toute les couleurs dans quelques années.

"Papa,j'ai faim,moi...,James déclara de sa petite voix . On devait manger ..."

"C'est vrai,mon pote,..."se souvînt Darry en se grattant le crane .

"Aller,viens avec moi,mon coeur,dit Evie . On ne va pas te laisser mourir de faim !Allons voir ce qu'on peut te trouver..."

"Et pour Papa...?"

"Bien sûr ,Evie sourit,pour tous les deux ..."

"Alors...,Debbie s'impatienta . Maman,les clients vont partir sans payer ...!"

"On va d'abord calmer cette râleuse...,elle chuchota à l'oreille du petit garçon avant de le pencher sur le côté et de l'emporter dans la salle en faisant différents bruitages d'avion .

"Hey,Superman ! Steve lança depuis le réfrigérateur . Une petite bière pour...fêter qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelle ...?"

"Ouais...! Darry répondit . Ce n'est pas de refus ..." Il saisit au vol la canette de bière que Steve lui avait lancé .

"A cette "non nouvelle" ! Steve déclara en levant sa canette et en l'entrechoquant avec celle de Darry qui en bût une longue gorgée .

"Alors... Comment tu te sens ...?"Steve demanda un sourire en coin . La petite voix joyeuse de James résonna depuis la salle en pleine discution avec Evie et Debbie .

"On ne peux mieux !Darry soupira allègrement . Je pensais...peut-être que nous allons faire un barbecue dimanche ... . Sue doit se reposer,comme ça elle ne sera pas obliger de cuisiner et ...ce sera l'occasion de nous réunir tous ..."

"Qui sera là ...? Steve demanda en prenant une dernière gorgée .

"Oh...je ne sais pas ...Il faudrait que j'arrive à joindre Two Bits,et je sais que Pony a un rendez-vous important lundi pour le boulot donc ...,et Soda ... ." Steve déménagea rapidement près de l'évier pour jeter sa canette vide,puis appuya ses paumes sur le rebord en titane .

"Steve...,ça fait plus de trois ans maintenant ...! Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de passer l'éponge ... ?"

Steve secoua amèrement la tête en fixant l'obscurité par la fenêtre en face de lui .

"Vous êtes stupide tous les deux ..." Darry soupira dans la défaite .

"Peut-être ...,Steve rétorqua . C'est comme ça ... ."

"Papa ...!"James passa la porte en courant et se jeta dans les jambes de son père . "Tu viens manger avec moi ...? Tante Evie dit qu'il y a du poulet et des frites ! Et même de la tarte en dessert ...Miam ...!" Il glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et essaya de le tirer avec lui . Darry lança un dernier regard désolé vers Steve avant de s'exclamer :

"J'en ai l'eau à bouche,mon pote ! On y va ...!"

"Darry ...! fit subitement Steve. Euh...On...on essayera de venir à ton barbecue...,si on se libère ici ..." Darry hocha la tête compréhensif et se laissa guider par le petit garçon .

La rue était très calme lorsque Darry gara le pick-up devant la porte grillagée . Seuls se faisaient entendre les aboiements lointains d'un chien de l'une des maison du quartier . Certaines choses ne changent guère,il remarqua en se remémorant une autre certaine nuit de septembre où il avait garé le pick-up au même endroit et entendu,il pourrait le juré,presque les mêmes aboiements . Il se tourna vers James qui était étendu sur la banquette à côté de lui,son petit corps ne la recouvrant même pas entièrement . Il sourit doucement en voyant que le petit garçon s'était endormi avec son pouce dans la bouche,lui qui voulait si souvent paraître plus âgé que son âge . Darry descendit et ferma très doucement sa portière avant de faire le tour du vieux véhicule pour ouvrir avec précaution celle du passager . Il saisit le plus délicatement possible le corps endormis de son fils qu'il posa sur son torse en le soutenant d'un bras et referma la portière . Il poussa la porte grillagée de sa main libre et fit son chemin en silence jusqu'à la maison . James était aussi léger qu'une plume en comparaison de Pony lorsqu'il l'avait porté,endormi,à l'intérieur,après leur retour de l'hôpital douze ans plus tôt . Il progressa dans l'obscurité des lieux et emmena l'enfant jusqu'à sa chambre qui était autrefois celle de ses frères . Une multitude de jouets jonchaient le sol,si bien qu'il devait prendre garde à ne pas trébucher . Il posa doucement James dans son petit lit douillet,alluma la lampe de chevet puis s'affaira à lui ôter ses chaussures et défit les clips de sa salopette qu'il lui retira ainsi que son sweat-shirt,en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller . Le petit garnement,épuisé,s'était presque endormit avant d'avoir fini sa deuxième part de tarte . Il avait été relativement calme toute la soirée . Peut-être l'enchaînement des événements de la journée avaient mis un frein à son envie de faire des bêtises . Mais il ne fallait pas trop y compter . Darry chercha ensuite un pyjama dans le tiroir de sa commode et en dénicha un blanc avec des motifs de voitures imprimé qu'il lui enfila . Il attrapa le chien en peluche adoré du petit garçon et le coinça dans ses bras,alors qu'il le recouvrait de sa couette bleue . Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa petite tête endormi et quitta doucement la pièce .

Il aurait pût réaliser cette routine de mettre son fils au lit les yeux fermé même si ,d'ordinaire,James ne s'endormait pas avant plusieurs histoires . Mais il avait trop souvent manqué ce moment ces derniers temps et avait presque oublié combien cela pouvait être gratifiant.

Darry regarda sa montre,près de onze heures du soir,déjà . James serait probablement debout à l'aube pour s'assurer qu'il tienne sa promesse de l'emmener jouer au football dans le parc . Il devait prendre sa journée auprès de Mr Berckley,ce qui ne poserait pas de problème,puis faire prendre à James son petit déjeuner avant que la petite tornade ne se précipite à l'extérieur. Sue rentrait à la maison dans l'après-midi,il lui faudrait faire les courses avant de partir la chercher . Au moins,il était sûr que James ne répéterait pas sa tentative d'escalade des rayons !En pensant à cette journée de repos finalement bien rempli,il décida d'aller immédiatement se coucher,la douche attendra demain. Il gagna sa chambre qui était bien différente de l'époque où il l'occupait en tant que célibataire,l'empreinte de Sue était partout,et il se changea rapidement en un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt . En passant près de la commode,ses vêtements sales à la main,il s'attarda devant les photographies qui y trônaient au milieu des bijoux et autres barrettes pour cheveux de Sue . Leur photo de mariage,où elle était si féeriquement belle dans sa longue robe de lin et de dentelles et sa couronne de rose blanche dans ses cheveux,et lui dans l'élégant costume qu'il avait loué,d'autres de tous les deux en habits de tous les jours,les nombreuses photos de James en tant que minuscule poupon avec eux deux,ou faisant des grimaces dans les bras de l'un de ses frères , celle de Pony dans son uniforme lors de la remise des diplômes du lycée, d'autres de lui avec Soda et Pony,une de tous les trois avec leur parents... . Darry balayait son regard sur les cadres en songeant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres que bientôt s'y ajouterait celles du bébé . Puis il s'attarda sur un cadre qui avec le temps s'était retrouvé derrière les autres . Il laissa tombé sa pile de vêtement pour s'en emparé . La photographie,un peu jaunie,représentait leur gang au grand complet,elle datait certainement de quelques mois avant la disparition de ses parents et avait été prise par sa mère . Darry scruta chaque visage un à un et s'attarda sur le sien . Il se prit alors à se faire la même réflexion qu'il s'était fait devant le miroir de la salle de bain de l'hôpital . Sur l'image figurait un insouciant et fier garçon de dix-neuf ans qui se voulait devenir une star de football à l'université,qui se sentait capable de charmer n'importe qu'elle pom-pom girl Soc,qui ne pensait pas le moins du monde aux responsabilités . Et aujourd'hui,pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place auprès de Sue,de James,et du bébé à venir . Son père disait souvent que la vie nous fait parfois emprunter des chemins surprenant,des chemins sur lesquels nous ne nous serions jamais imaginé un jour,mais dont elle sait qu'ils sont la voie que nous devions emprunté . Darry hocha imperceptiblement la tête comme pour montrer à son père qu'il avait raison . Puis il regarda les six autres garçons avec lui sur la photo . Il repensa à Steve,qui à cette époque ne se serait sûrement pas imaginé marié à son amour de jeunesse et père d'une fillette au caractère bien trempé ! Puis Pony,Soda et Two Bits, se seraient-ils imaginé avec cette vie qui était la leur aujourd'hui ? Et Johnny ? Et Dallas ? Quelle voie auraient-ils choisi de suivre,si leur vie ne leur avait été volé si jeune ?

Darry était perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement en laissant apparaître James tenant son chien en peluche par l'oreille et un vieil ours sous son bras . Le petit garçon,ses cheveux très en bataille,le regardait d'un air pensif sans dire un mot quand,enfin,il remarqua sa présence .

"James,fit Darry en reposant le cadre,il est tard,mon pote ! Pourquoi t'es tu levé ?"

"J'avais envie de faire pipi..."le petit garçon expliqua .

"Oh...Bien,veux-tu que je te remette au lit?" Darry ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer devant lui ,mais James ne bougeait toujours pas .

"Tu ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,bonhomme ?"

"Hum...je ...je voulais te demander quelque chose ..."

"Quoi...?"

"Hum...Je ...je voulais savoir si tu es triste que Maman n'est pas avec toi pour la nuit ... ." Darry sourit à l'initiative de son fils . Bien sûr,se retrouver dans sa chambre sans Sue lui donnait un léger pincement au coeur . La seule fois où ils avaient été séparé depuis leur mariage était durant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé à la maternité après la naissance de James .

"Bien...,Darry fit en passant sa main dans les cheveux . Oui,c'est vrai que Maman va me manquer cette nuit,dit-il en souriant à l'enfant,si calme et sérieux en face de lui et s'abaissa à sa hauteur . Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi ...?" il demanda d'un ton dégagé .

"Non,non...Mais...euh...je t'ai apporté ça ...!"Et il lui tendit le vieil ours en peluche .

"Oh...Ah ouais...je vois! Merci,mon pote ...,dit-il en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule . Je suis sûre de passer une très bonne nuit avec euh..."

"Cliff ...,termina James .

"Avec Cliff ...! Darry reprit . Bon,alors,tu ne veux pas que je te reconduise au lit ? Non...tu es assez grand pour y retourner tout seul,pas vrai ?" James hocha la tête d'un air assuré ." Bon...,Darry fit en l'embrassant sur la tête,alors bonne nuit,mon grand !" Il se redressa et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas montrer qu'il souriait et se dirigea vers son lit,la peluche à la main . Bien sûr James voulait dormir avec lui,la peluche qu'il lui avait apporté n'était qu'un prétexte ! Le petit garçon se voulait toujours agir comme s'il était plus vieux que son âge,alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de sauter dans le lit de ses parents et de s'y blottir confortablement . Et,dans son esprit d'enfant, il attendait certainement,pour ne pas "perdre la face",que la demande vienne de Darry .

"Ah ...! Darry fit encore en s'adressant à la peluche . Nous allons faire de beau rêves,hein,Cliff ...?" Il jeta la peluche sur le lit et s'assit pour retirer ses chaussettes,il leva la tête pour s'apercevoir que James était toujours planté là à attendre .

"Tiens...tu es toujours là...?"il demanda en le taquinant . Le petit garçon le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus fatigué,une petite moue sur le visage .

"Aller...! Darry lança alors en ouvrant grand les bras . Viens par là,mon pote ! " L'adorable visage de James se fendit d'un grand sourire quand il s'élança vers lui . Darry l'attrapa à bout de bras et le fit basculer dans le lit,sa petite tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller à la douce odeur de Sue .

"Ah ...! Je suis content que tu acceptes de dormir avec moi,mon pote ! Darry s'exclama en remontant la couette moelleuse blanc cassé jusqu'à ses épaules et en plaçant une main de chaque côté de son fils . Tu sais pourquoi ...?" James secoua la tête et sortit son chien en peluche de dessous la couverture . "Parce que...,Darry fit en attrapant le vieux nounours fripé . Cliff est très sympa,mais...il manque un peu de conversation...,et en plus...il ronfle ..." Le petit garçon éclata de rire quand Darry fit mine d'imiter les ronflements du vieil ours en peluche .

"Papa...?" il demanda en reprenant soudain son calme .

"Ouais...?"

"Hum...Quand tu as dis qu'on irait jouer au foot dans le parc demain... ."

"Oui..."

"C'était pour de vrai...?...Euh...tu...tu n'iras pas au travail...?Promis...?"

"Bien sûr,mon pote ...,Darry répondit,troublé que le petit garçon puisse douter de sa parole,il s'était sentit transpercé par ses yeux suppliant posé sur lui . C'est promis juré ...!" James afficha un sourire rassuré ." Mon pauvre petit bonhomme,Darry soupira en lui caressant tendrement la tête,je n'ai pas passer beaucoup de temps avec toi,ces derniers temps,hein...?" James ne répondit pas mais tordit ses lèvres en une petite grimace et hocha doucement la tête. "Et bien...,je vais me rattraper..."Il passa son index sur la joue douce de son fils et ajouta:"Je te le promet... ."

"Je t'aime,Papa..." fit le petit garçon dans un sourireadorable,sa voix vaguant vers le sommeil .

"Moi aussi,je t'aime,mon pote... . Vraiment vraiment très très fort ...!" Darry répondit ému en se penchant et en l'embrassant sur la joue ."Tiens...!dit-il en lui fourrant le vieil ours en peluche dans les bras .Essaie d'empêcher Cliff de ronfler pendant que je vais fermer la porte..." Alors qu'il progressait dans le couloir,Darry sourit en entendant la petite voix de son fils s'adresser au vieux nounours ."Ne t'inquiète pas ,Cliff .Papa ronfle encore plus fort que toi ...!" Darry passa au salon pour fermer la porte à clef. Il se souvenait qu'il avait toujours l'habitude de la laisser ouverte pour que l'un des gars du gang puisse venir trouver refuge chez eux,mais depuis Noël dernier,lorsque lui et Sue avaient retrouver James dehors,le matin très tôt,pour chercher des empruntes du Père Noël,la porte était fermé durant la nuit .

La chambre était très calme lorsqu'il la regagna. Il poussa l'interrupteur pour éteindre les lampes de chevet,plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité et se glissa sous les couvertures en prenant soin de ne pas éveiller James. Il regarda l'enfant qui s'était endormi sur le dos,un bras passé autour de chacune des deux peluches. Il ne pouvait expliquer l'amour et la fierté qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur l'espiègle petit garçon . Il était l'une des plus belle réussites de sa vie . Il se sentait terriblement chanceux de l'avoir eu avec cette femme magnifique et merveilleuse,sa fée,l'amour de sa vie . Et leur bonheur serait bientôt à nouveau comblé par la venue au monde de ce bébé qui arrivait dans leur vie comme un deuxième miracle . Darry jeta encore un oeil à la photographie du gang . Qui aurait dit que ses gamins que l'on appelait Greasers en seraient là où ils en sont aujourd'hui ? Près de treize ans après que cette photographie ai été prise,capturant leur jeunesse sur l'image,ils en avaient fait du chemin ! Certaines routes avaient été cabossées et le seraient certainement encore . Mais certaines batailles valaient le coup, il était bien placé pour le savoir,car sans tout ce qu'il dût avait traversé,sans les épreuves et les responsabilités placées sur sa route,il n'en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui .Il serait peut-être toujours comme ce jeune gars qui rêvait d'une vie dorée mais sans saveur.

James soupira bienheureusement et roula sur le côté,sa petite tête chaude se posant contre son torse . Darry passa délicatement un bras autour du petit garçon blottit contre lui . Il sourit en le voyant si paisible et,doucement,se laissa lui aussi glisser vers un profond sommeil ... .


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .

La vieille Ford Mustang noir filait à toute allure sur la route déserte . Les fermes,les champs de culture dorés,les animaux d'élevage qui paissaient paisiblement défilaient à perte de vue,mais trop rapidement pour qu'on puisse les distinguer . Le ciel à l'horizon commençait à adopter les couleurs flamboyantes de l'aube qui se confondaient avec la terre . Ponyboy ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle,il lui ferait ressentir toujours ce même sentiment de quiétude appaisante . Le vent s'engouffrant par les deux vitres ouvertes balayait ses cheveux et fouettait son visage tandis qu'il filait seul sur cette route inconnue . La radio jouait un vieux tube des années 60 _You Really Got A Hold On Me_ by Smockey Robinson et The Miracles . Il se sentait le maître du monde au volant de cette voiture . Il se souvenait des mots de Johnny :" Une Mustang...C'est la grande classe ...!" et souriait a cette pensée . Johnny aurait sûrement été très impressionné . Il imaginait les virées qu'ils auraient pût faire ensemble,et toutes filles qu'ils auraient ramasser . Dallas aurait été jaloux ,et sa mustang était bien plus classe que la vieille T-Bird de Buck .Comme ils lui manquaient ! Il se souvenait du jour de ses dix-huit ans lorsque Darry l'avait conduit dans ce terrain vague en dehors de la ville . Il s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre pendant deux heures lorsque la Ford Mustang noire s'était garée à quelques mètres d'eux . Il avait regardé Darry avec inquiétude,imaginant déjà une demie-douzaine de Socs en sortir et chercher l'affrontement, même si le conflit entre Socs et Greasers s'était largement calmé depuis quelques années . Mais Darry l'avait surpris en restant calmement adossé à son pick-up,peinant à retenir son sourire . Le conducteur avait alors ouvert la portière et Soda était apparut . " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...? il avait demandé,n'osant croire en la réponse qu'il pensait connaître déjà . Soda lui avait nonchalamment lancé les clefs et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles s'était exclamé: "Joyeux anniversaire,petit frère ...!" Pony avait regardé Soda puis Darry et avait demandé incrédule :"Non...? C'est...C'est vrai...?"

"Oui,mon pote...! Darry avait répondu en souriant,les yeux brillant d'émotion . Bien sûr que c'est vrai...!Tu l'as amplement mérité...!"

"Mais...Je...Comment...Comment avez-vous...?"

"Ne pose pas de questions...! Soda avait lancé en levant les yeux ciel . Tu ne veux pas l'essayer ?"

"Bien...euh...euh..."il avait balbutié encore sous le coup de la surprise .

"Elle n'est pas volée,tu sais...! Soda avait ajouté . Les papiers sont dans la boîte à gant . Mr Ponyboy Michael Curtis...! Mais...Si tu ne la veut pas ...Je suis sûr que je ferait un malheur au volant de cette beauté ..."

"Soda...! " Darry l'avait faussement réprimandé et s'était tourné vers Ponyboy "Quelque chose ne va pas,Pony...?"

"Hein...? il avait dit avant de se reprendre rapidement . Non...,tout va bien...C'est juste que...Vous êtres génial,les gars...Vous...vous êtes génial..." Darry avait sourit en hochant la tête,heureux que leur surprise ai sur leur petit frère l'effet escompté . Il avait été tellement fière qu'il obtienne son diplôme,majeur de sa promo, et qu'il ai déjà décidé de poursuivre ses études à l'Université d'Oklahoma . Bien sûr,il aurait préféré qu'il entre dans une école plus prestigieuse mais Pony lui avait sagement dit "Peu importe que ce ne soit pas Harvard ou Oxford! L'important n'est pas le lieux ,mais les études que l'on suit et la volonté qu'on y met ." Darry avait alors pensée que la réaction de Pony était telle que leurs parents,qui avaient toujours su faire preuve de bon sens sans jamais renier leur conditions modestes,l'auraient pensés et cela l'avait rendu encore plus fière de lui .

"Tu exagère...! On ne l'est pas tant que ça...!"Soda avait rit .

"Non...je n'exagère pas...Merci...Vous êtes super...!" Darry avait remarqué le trémolo dans la voix de son petit frère et s'était exclamé:"Alors on l'essaie cette beauté...! Je vais vous montrer que je ne suis pas trop vieux pour..."faire un malheur"...!"

"Avec moi à bord,aucune chance...!"Soda avait répondu .

"N'en soit pas si sûr,mon pote...!"Darry s'était gaussé en le poussant ludique . "Alors,l'Homme du jour...! On n'attends plus que toi ...!" Pony n'avait pas bougé et son regard semblait lointain,au bord des larmes ."Pon...? " Réalisant que son jeune frère était submergé d'émotion,Darry avait soupiré en souriant :"Aller...,viens là,mon pote,avait-t-il dit en s'avançant et en l'attirant dans ses bras,et attrapant la manche de la chemise de Soda qui se joignit à l'étreinte. "Je vous aime,les gars...,"Pony avait soufflé,sa voix étouffé contre l'épaule de Darry . "Nous aussi,Pon..." Darry avait répondu en le serrant plus fort . "Et on est vraiment fière de toi ." Ils étaient restés ainsi jusqu'à ce que Soda s'exclame :"On est pas ridicule là,les mecs...? Beauty ne demande qu'à faire un tour ...!"

"Beauty ...?" Pony avait demandé en le regardant .

"Ouais...!"Il s'était séparé du groupe et caressait le capot de la Mustang." C'est le nom de cette splendeur: Beauty !"

"Ok...! On va faire un tour ...! " Pony s'était alors exclamé en s'élançant vers la voiture,sentant la forte main de Darry lui ébouriffé les cheveux .

"Enfin...! On passe aux choses sérieuses!" Soda avait lancé en s'installant sur le siège arrière tandis que Darry prenait la place du passager . "Tu vas voir Pony,elle n'est pas toute jeune mais elle en a sous le capot ...!"

Pony avait mit le contact et lancé sa voiture sur la route déserte . Les trois frères avaient passé la journée à la conduire à tour de rôle . Darry avait prouvé à ses jeunes frères qu'il était encore capable "de faire un malheur" auprès des filles,même si la compétitions avec Soda était rude . Quant à Pony,alors qu'ils étaient de retour à Tulsa et s'était arrêté à la station DX pour faire le plein d'essence,ils avaient croisé un groupe de jeunes filles qui auraient autrefois été Socs ,et cette fois ce n'était pas Soda qui était au centre de leurs intentions . Une,particulièrement,lui avait dit : "Peut-être que tu pourrais m'emmener faire un tour,un jour,Ponyboy ...!" Elle était la beauté aux long cheveux bouclés de sa promotion,capitaine des Pom-Pom Girls de Will Rogers,magnifique et inaccessible,le genre de fille que Pony n'aurait jamais espéré sortir un jour .

"Tu vois,lui avait dit Soda,sur le chemin du retour . Avec Beauty tu vas triplé ton nombre de filles..."

"Arrête,Soda... Tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasse..." Darry avait crut bon d'intervenir .

"Oh...! C'est bon,Dar . Il n'est plus un gamin... Il a dix-huit ans,c'est un homme,maintenant ..."

"Il sera toujours un peu un gamin,pour moi",Darry avait répondu,se surprenant lui-même de cette phrase très parentale . "Et toi,aussi ..."

Le dîner d'anniversaire avait eut lieu au _StevEvie's Dinner and Garage,_fermé pour l'occasion . Pony avait reçut de la part de Two Bits une paire de lunette de soleil,"indispensable pour frimer au volant de sa nouvelle voiture" selon ses propres dires,et un peu d'argent de la part de Steve . Il était heureux de la voir en si bonne forme quelques semaines seulement après son retour du Vietnam,même si ses traits étaient encore marqués ,et qu'il boitait encore légèrement des suites de sa blessure à la jambe . Evie,elle,rayonnait et avait confectionné un magnifique gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat surplombé de glaçage et illuminé de dix-huit bougies que Pony avait soufflé d'un coup . Il avait alors vu Debbie,qui n'était qu'une adorable poupée blonde de presque trois ans,se dandiner vers lui dans sa robe rose dentelée,et lui tendre un petit paquet joliment enveloppé . " Bon anniversaire,oncle Pony...!"elle s'était écrié de sa petite voix . Pony l'avait ramassé et posé sur ses genoux et saisit le petit paquet qui renfermait une boîte en écrin dans lequel était déposé une montre gousset en argent qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir à l'intérieur l'inscription gravé d'une belle écriture dorée _Rester de l'Or . _" Whoua...,avait-il simplement dit en observant le sourire de chacun .

"Tout le monde y a mit de sa poche ...!" Two Bits avait précisé gaiement ."Même "Minie Mouse" ...!",il avait ajouté en frottant la petite tête de Debbie .

"C'est...c'est trop...,"Pony avait réussi à souffler,sentant déjà les larmes lui piquer les yeux .

"Hey,ça y est ...! Il remet ça...! Comme avec la voiture...!"Soda s'était exclamé en souriant . Debout près de Steve qui la tenait par la taille Evie avait,la première,réalisé que Pony était sur le point de laisser l'émotion le gagner . Elle avait sourit et dit doucement: "Debbie,donne un câlin à oncle Pony,chérie ..." La petite fille ne s'était pas faîte prier et s'était blotti contre Pony qui la porta jusqu'à son cou qu'elle entoura de ses petits bras potelés ,avant de lui donner un baiser collant sur la joue . Evie avait échanger avec Darry et Soda un sourire entendu,et sentit Steve lui donner un petit resserrement sur la hanche . Avec sa subtilité,elle avait comprit que la petite Debbie,en lui donnant un câlin,absorberait comme une éponge toute l'émotion que Pony pouvait ressentir en cet instant .

"Et si on goûtait ce délicieux gâteau...! Two Bits s'était soudain exclamé . Et après...,je t'emmène fêter dignement tes dix-huit ans chez Buck...,et peut-être trouver quelques petites...Euh...Enfin bref ...Tu m'as compris ..." Two Bits était le seul à ne pas travailler le lendemain,aussi,bien sûr,il était celui qui avait prévu pour Pony une autre façon de "fêter"son anniversaire . Darry aurait voulu protester,mais à présent,Pony avait dix-huit ans,et même s'il se sentirait toujours responsable de lui,il ne ressentait plus la crainte que son petit frère soit emmener loin de lui . Le spectre des services sociaux quant à sa capacité à être un bon tuteur était loin derrière eux . Ce fut un de ses jour qui reste longtemps dans les mémoires . Bien sûr,ses parents,Johnny,Dallas lui avaient terriblement manqués,mais ils avait pût sentir leur présences bienveillantes près de lui ,et avait été entouré de tous ceux qui l'aimaient . Il s'était sentit poussé des ailes et capable de tout réaliser . Mais la vie et les choses changent,et ce sentiment lui semblait si loin maintenant .

La chanson touchait à sa fin et Ponyboy coupa la radio . La campagne autour de lui était très isolé,et,dans un sens,lui rappelait un peu Windrixville et autour de l'église de Jay Mountain . Il s'arrêta à un croisement où un panneau de bois indiquait WELCOM...,le reste de l'inscription était effacé .

"Super...! il fit . Il ne manquerait plus que je me soit perdu..." Il balaya l'horizon du regard,mais ne vit que des champs de blé ou des terrains en friche . "Vraiment génial ...! il s'exclama pour lui-même,puis s'empara de la carte dans la boîte à gant . "Je ne devrais plus être loin..." Il tourna la clef et la Ford Mustang démarra au quart de tour pour suivre une petite route en direction de l'Ouest . Pony se remémora les mots de Dallas lorsqu'il était venu les retrouver lui et Johnny à Windrixville : "Qu'est-ce qu'ils font pour se distraire dans ce trou paumé ...? Ils jouent aux dames ...?" . Il sourit à cette pensée . Dallas le trouverait certainement fou de venir dans cet endroit perdu au milieu de nulle part . Mais là,encore ce n'était pas comme si c'était son propre choix .

Ce qui ressemblait à une petite ferme lui apparu après un tournant . Les lieux,ensemble de baraquements de bois comparable à des sortes de granges et une petite maison à l'aspect vétuste ,semblaient déserts mais il décida de tenter sa chance et emprunta le chemin qui y menait . Il se gara devant la maison et claqua la portière, avant de héler au hasard . "Hey Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ...? " Sans obtenir de réponse,il décida d'explorer les lieux au cas où,et fut guider vers un petit champ à quelques mètres de là d'où provenait un bruit de moteur apparemment impossible à mettre en marche ,et aperçut un vieux tracteur sur lequel était juché une silhouette fluette qu'il distinguait mal dans la lumière du soleil montant . " C'est pas vrai...! une voix féminine s'exclama avec rage . Et comme ça,tu vas démarrer,saloperie ...!" Pony resta silencieusement amusé à observer la jeune femme descendre de son tracteur et donner un grand coup de pied au niveau du moteur . Soudain,comme sentant sa présence derrière elle,elle se retourna et porta sa main en visière avant de demander d'un ton sec ."Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les touristes ici...!"

Dérouté,Pony s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre :"Euh...Oui...Je m'excuse...Je ne suis pas un touriste,je me suis perdu...Je cherche la route de Parcker Valley ..."

"Oh...!" la jeune femme fit,confuse,en s'approchant . Elle sortit un chiffon de sa poche et essuya ses mains pleine de cambouis . " Je m'excuse ! dit-elle . Je croyais que vous étiez...Euh...Peu importe...! Donc,vous êtes perdu,c'est ça...?" Pony pris le temps de l'observer alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui et découvrit que la silhouette fluette qu'il avait aperçut cachait une agréable jeune femme au teint hâlé . Ses long cheveux étaient retenus par un foulard nouer en fichu sur sa tête et elle était simplement vêtu d'un jean bleu usé et d'une ample chemise à carreaux bleu sur un débardeur blanc qui dissimulaient ses courbes . Elle levait vers lui un délicat visage déterminé ,aux grands yeux bruns légèrement tirés en amande qui révélaient un mélange de douceur et de fierté . Son allure était très simple,mais,étrangement,Pony ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir troublé par la grâce qu'elle dégageait .

"J'en ai bien peur,il répondit en détournant rapidement les yeux vers la route . Je dois me rende à Parcker Valley ..."

"Continuez tout droit... A environ 3 miles,vous arriverez à un croisement,prenez à droite ...Cela vous conduira en ville ...! " Elle s'interrompit et le toisa discrètement avant de demander: " Vous êtes Mr Curtis,n'est-pas ...? "

"C'est exact...Comment savez-vous..?"

" A votre allure,et cette belle voiture...On voit bien que vous n'êtes pas du coin...Enfin,ne le prenez pas mal..." Pony sourit doucement à cette remarque . Le pantalon noir et le pull-over jacquard qu'il portait sur une chemise blanche étaient tellement loin de sa personnalité,pour un peu,à une certaine époque,il aurait pût passer pour un Soc .

"Il n'y a pas de mal, il assura en souriant . Et...à qui ai-je l'honneur...?"

"Oh...Ann ... Ann Sunbeam Hill...! la jeune femme répondit en lui serrant la main .

"Bien,dit-il,merci pour votre aide..."

"A votre service...,"elle s'exclama en le regardant s'éloigner . Il avait à peine regagner la Ford Mustang , qu'il s'arrêta et lâcha vivement " Et merde...!"

"Un problème ?" il entendit derrière lui et se retourna brusquement,se trouvant nez à nez avec la jeune femme qui l'avait suivi et remarqua qu'elle souriait .

" Ouais...J'ai un pneu à plat et pas de roue de rechange..." il répondit vivement .

"Ah ouais... C'est le problème avec ces belles voitures,elles ne tiennent pas la route à la campagne ..." Elle soupira,faussement navré,en cherchant à dissimuler son amusement . Les citadins étaient tous les mêmes selon elle .

"Merci pour cette pertinente observation..."

"De rien...,elle sourit à nouveau . Je vais vous conduire en ville...Donner-moi une minute pour me changer ! Je ne serai pas longue ..." Elle fit volte-face et courut vers la maison . Pony regarda sa montre, vingt minute avant huit heures et demie,l'heure à laquelle il devait être à Parcker Valley . Il détestait penser qu'il pourrait être en retard un premier jour . Il soupira longuement et s'adossa contre la portière du passager de la Ford Mustang en croisant les bras . De nouveau,il balaya les lieux du regard . "C'est sinistre..." il pensa devant ce qui n'était que la campagne déserte et champs en friche . "Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici...?"

Le vieux pick-up d'Ann suivi la route en calant une fois sur deux . La vieille auto-radio jouait un ancien air de country _Black Jack David_ par Warren Smith . Pony s'agrippait au tableau de bord pour parer aux remous de la route qui rendait le court voyage très inconfortable .

" Ils n'ont jamais terminé la route..., elle expliqua,amusé . Il faut croire qu'on n'en valait pas la peine ..."

"Comment ça ...?"

"Vous verrez,après quelques jours passé ici ...Bienvenue à Parcker Valley...! elle annonça en passant un panneau vert où était écrit en lettre blanche _Parcker Valley Indian Reservation . _Le pick-up continua la route jusqu'à un bâtiment de brique rouge munit de grande fenêtre en façade encadrant une double porte en bois au dessus de laquelle était indiqué Parcker Valley Elementary and Middle School . "Vous y êtes ! "Ann s'exclama en coupant le moteur .

Ponyboy inspira profondément . "On dirait,oui ..."

"Stressé...?"

"Non...Ce n'est pas mon premier poste,vous savez..." Il dit avec un sourire crispé en s'emparant de sa sacoche et ouvrant la portière .

"Oh...Dans tout les cas,c'est une chance pour nous de vous avoir..." Pony regarda la jeune femme . Elle semblait le voir comme un héros sauveur ou quelque chose comme ça,ce qui le dérangeait au plus au point . "N'exagérons pas,il marmonna en refermant la portière . Je ne fais que mon travail...C'est tout..."

"Je n'exagère pas...,elle sourit doucement . Aucun autre instituteur d'Oklahoma City ne serait venu jusqu'ici ..." Elle lui donna un signe de tête entendu et démarra dans un bruit de vieux moteur assourdissant . Pony resta à la regarder disparaître dans un nuage de poussière tandis que mille pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête . Un mélange d'excitation et d'amertume . Il n'était pas le "sauveur" que les habitant de ce coin perdu attendaient . Lorsque que le proviseur du lycée coté d'Oklahoma City lui avait parlé de ce poste,il avait d'abord rit ,puis argumenté pour être envoyé ailleurs,mais pas d'autres options ne s'offrait à lui .

"Mr Curtis,estimez-vous heureux de ne pas être sanctionner plus gravement après ce qui s'est passé !" le gros homme grisonnant lui avait dit fermement .

Ce qui s'était passé,Pony n'estimait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur . Peut-être avait-il perdu trop vite son sang froid,peut-être qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment réfléchit en tant que professeur,mais plus poussé par tout ce qu'il avait connu et appris durant son enfance . Oui,il avait eut tort,aux yeux du proviseur et des autres enseignants, oui,certainement . S'il avait encore été un enfant,Darry lui aurait passé un savon inoubliable,c'était sûr . Mais quand il avait surpris Morris Hawkins un élève de dernière année entrain de tabassé un jeune garçon de 9 th sous les regards rieurs de ses amis,son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait de nouveau treize ans et se trouvait dans le parc où,avec Soda et Steve,ils avaient retrouvé Johnny,gisant sur le sol après avoir été roué de coups par les Socs... Il avait séparé la star de football du lycée de l'enfant meurtris et tremblant en le tirant avec force . Morris Hawkins s'était foulé le poignet et bien que Pony s'était expliqué avec le proviseur et les parents du garçon sur les raisons de son geste,il n'avait pût lutter contre le fait qu'ils soient des gens influents qui pouvait ruiner sa carrière à peine commencé . Il avait dût s'incliner . Les différences sociales existeront toujours et traversent le temps,la guerre et les époques,avait-il pensé . Il ne pourrait pas de si tôt trouvé un poste aussi bon que celui de professeur de littérature qu'il occupait depuis la rentrée scolaire . Mais peu importait,ce n'était pas une erreur d'avoir défendu ce pauvre gamin. Il en voulait au directeur ,qui l'avait d'abord suivi en sanctionnant Morris ,d'avoir si rapidement retourné sa veste face aux parents du garçon . Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Les lâches resteront des lâches !

Pony s'imaginait être envoyé dans une petite ville,pourquoi pas Tulsa ... . Mais pas Parcker Valley . Devoir jouer l'instituteur dans une école élémentaire lui donnait l'impression de descendre les échelons à vitesse grand v . Alors comment pouvait-il être ce "sauveur" ?

"Monsieur ...?" une petite voix le tira à ses pensées ." Monsieur...? Vous allez bien...?" Pony baissa la tête pour apercevoir une petite fille brune aux visage hâlé rieur,ses long cheveux retenus par une barrette de chaque côté de sa tête . Elle serrait contre elle quelques livres à l'aspect usé .

"Vous êtes le nouveau maître...? C'est ça...?" Un peu déconcerté,Pony hocha la tête en souriant .

"Oui",il répondit . La petite fille lui sourit en retour et attrapa sa main . " Venez,elle dit en le tirant en direction de l'école . Je vais vous montrer le bureau de Mr Hopkins ..." Pony se laissa guider . Mr Hopkins était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux presque blancs . Son visage craquelé par le temps arborait une barbe de plusieurs jours et ses yeux noirs vifs semblaient avoir vu le monde entier . Il était sympathique et accueillant et guida Pony jusqu'à la classe qui lui était attribué .

"Nous avons trois classes en tout,il lui expliqua en suivant le couloir aux murs tapissé de dessins . Miss Raindrop s'occupe des 1st, 2st,3st classes et du jardin d'enfant, je m'occupe des 7th et 8th ...vu mon grand âge,les plus âgés sont plus faciles à tenir...,"il rit en s'arrêtant devant une porte . "Et vous aurez à prendre en charge les 4th,5th et 6th classes ...Vous aurez mon petit-fils,Lyle ! Vous verrez c'est une flêche ! Nos enfants ne sont pas très nombreux par classes,rassurez-vous . Et...nous sommes chanceux d'avoir trois professeurs pour une si petite ville . Les élèves du lycée prennent le bus jusqu'à Lawton . Bon...je vous laisse à vos élèves...Bienvenue,Mr Curtis ..." Pony hocha la tête et tourna la poignée de la porte .

La salle de classe n'était pas très grande et éclairé de deux larges fenêtres . Une quinzaine de petites tables étaient dressées en face d'un tableau noir . Dans un coin,près de la fenêtre se trouvait un vieux bureau . Les enfants étaient assis et le fixaient avec insistance . Depuis son arrivée,il n'avait entendu que des mots comme "ici" ou "pour nous",ou bien "nous n'en vallons pas la peine"... Ces mots qui signifiaient que l'on se sent à part ou différent,comme les Greasers pouvaient se sentir différents des Socs, lorsqu'il était enfant . Le temps et l'expérience lui avait apprit que ce genre de différence était relative . Et là était la preuve ,car pour Pony,ce n'était pas leur origine amérindienne qui rendait ces enfants différents,mais qu'ils étaient âgés entre neuf et douze ans . Enseigner à de jeunes enfants était très différents que de le faire pour des lycéens . Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de faire preuve de suffisamment de patience. Et il n'aurait sût dire pourquoi il se sentait presque intimidé .

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lancé: "Bonjour,les enfants ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur,Mr Curtis...!" Les enfants le saluèrent timidement .

"Vous n'écrivez pas votre nom,Monsieur ? un petit garçon blond d'environ neuf ans demanda soudain . C'est ce que font les autres maîtres,ils écrivent leur noms en entier ..."

"Oh... bien sûr...Tu as raison...Euh..."Pony fit,confus .

"Lyle...!"le petit garçon sourit satisfait . Il était évidement le petit-fils de Mr Hopkins . La fameuse flèche . " Tu as raison,Lyle !"

Pony se tourna vers le tableau noir et déclara:"Alors..., je m'appelle..." en écrivant à la craie en grandes lettres jaunes "PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS ."

"De quelle tribu êtes-vous,Monsieur?" Pony se retourna et remarqua la petite fille qu'il avait rencontré devant l'école . "Comment...?"

"De quelle tribu êtes-vous ?",la petite fille répéta innocemment . Pony pencha la tête d'un air perplexe,se demandant où elle voulait en venir . " Votre prénom...,Ponyboy,cela signifie "Garçon Poney",non ? Alors,je voudrais savoir de quelle tribu vous êtes ?" Pony dût rassembler tous ses efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire . Durant toute sa vie il avait entendu à propos de son nom qu'il était bizarre,ridicule,original . Ses élèves du lycée d'Oklahoma City l'appelait Mr Curtis . Dieu sait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas eut autorité sur eux si son prénom avait été pour eux un moyen de le charrier . Quant aux filles avec qui il était sorti,de la première à la dernière en date,elles trouvaient ce nom mignon,mais préféraient l'appeler Pony . Jamais quiconque avait crut qu'il puisse avoir des origines amérindienne...jusqu'à ce jour . Il sourit et s'approcha de la petite fille . "Comment t'appelles-tu ?"il demanda gentiment .

"Jill Crow,"elle répondit avec un sourire qui creusa d'adorable fossettes sur son visage .

"Bien...! Alors,Jill,tu as raison sur un point . Mon prénom pourrait signifier "Garçon Poney". D'ailleurs,je pense que,quand je suis né,je suis arrivé si vite,que c'est ce que mon père à penser en me donnant ce nom ... Mais je n'ai pas d'origine amérindienne... "

"Pourquoi "Poney" ? demanda Lyle . Il aurait dût vous appeler "Cheval"...ça court plus vite qu'un poney...!"

"J'étais trop petit pour qu'on m'appelle cheval ...!" Pony répondit en provoquant un éclat de rire des enfants .

"Vos frères et soeurs ont aussi des nom comme ça,Monsieur ? " une fillette avec des nattes qui devait avoir onze ans demanda .

"Je n'ai pas de soeur,mais deux grands frères...! Et oui,l'un de mes frères s'appelle Sodapop ! J'ai toujours été sûr que mon père l'avait nommé ainsi à cause de sa personnalité pétillante ... Et tout le monde l'appelle Soda ... . " Les enfants éclatèrent de rire à nouveau et Pony se surprit à rire de bon coeur avec eux .

" Monsieur,votre père a fait un peu comme nos ancêtres,alors . Il a nommé ses enfants d'après quelque chose de spécial en eux ..." Pony sourit à la jeune fille,et nota mentalement sa perspicacité . " Et toi,jeune fille,quel est ton nom...?"

"Tracey White Falls...!"

"C'est vrai Tracey...Mon père était quelqu'un de très original ..."

"Et votre autre frère,Monsieur...?"demanda un petit garçon .

"C'est ma maman qui lui a donné son prénom,le même que notre père... Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr ..."

"Il est le seul à avoir un nom normal...,Lyle remarqua. Comme moi... Lyle Hopkins,c'est pas terrible..."

"Son nom "pas terrible" ne l'a pas empêcher d'être la star de football du lycée à une époque...Cela ne te plairait pas,Lyle...?" Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant "En tout cas,de nous trois,je suis d'accord avec vous tous pour dire que mon nom est le plus...bizarre...! Mais c'est plutôt bien d'être un peu spécial,non...?" Les enfants approuvèrent en coeur et Pony se sentit plein de satisfaction de leur faire sentir que la différence était parfois une bonne chose,même s'ils avaient sûrement entendu le contraire depuis leur naissance .

"C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont choisi...!"il entendit tout à coup . Il leva la tête pour apercevoir un jeune garçon assis en bout de salle . Ses cheveux noirs tombaient dans son cou et des mèches en désordres couvraient presque ses yeux sombres . Il devait avoir près de douze ans ,et de ce fait semblait le plus âgé des enfants de la classe .

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis...?" il demanda .

"Je dis qu'ils vous ont choisi parce que votre nom faisait tâche dans une école de la ville...Alors que pour nous ce n'est pas grave si ça à l'air débile ..." Pony soupira profondément et croisa les bras en faisant quelques pas vers le jeune garçon . Il se planta face à lui et soutînt son regard obstiné . "Les choses sont parfois loin d'être ce qu'elles paraissent,il dit calmement . Tu peux me croire.." Il jeta un oeil au cahier du jeune garçon étiqueté Danny Wiseman . "...Danny... " Il se tourna vers l'ensemble des enfants et haussa la voix pour être entendu de tous. "Alors,les enfants...je crois que vous êtes assez mûr pour comprendre que ma présence dans cette école n'a rien avoir avec le fait que nous sommes dans une réserve indienne ... . Ce n'est pas parce qu'on pense que vous valez moins que n'importe quels autres élèves...! Et je ne veux plus entendre de choses comme ça...compris ? "Les enfants acquiescèrent en choeur . "Danny...?" Le jeune garçon fit un léger signe de tête . "Bien...Maintenant,nous allons commencer par de la lecture ! Les 6th et 5th,lisez un chapitre de ce que vous vous voulez et vous me ferai un résumé écrit . Pour les 4th,nous allons faire une lecture suivie pour que je vois votre niveau ...Quelqu'un peu me passer un livre ?" Jill se leva et lui tendit son livre de lecture en souriant . "Merci Jill...,tu suivras avec Lyle ..."Pony dit en le saisissant délicatement ."Tu as dût beaucoup l'utiliser,Jill...,"il remarqua en voyant la couverture très abîmé et les pages presque déchiré .

"Oh non,Monsieur,la petite fille répondit doucement . On me l'a donné pour la rentrée . C'est Joey qui l'avait avant moi ...l'année dernière..." Le jeune garçon rondouillard leva rapidement la tête :"Je n'ai rien fait,Monsieur,il a toujours été comme ça ..."

"C'est vrai,Monsieur,Tracey renchérit . On ne nous donne pas de nouveau livre tous les ans . Quand un élève passe à la classe supérieur,c'est un autre plus jeune qui a son livre ..."

"C'est comme ça dans toutes les écoles,je pense,Pony lui sourit . Mais ces livres semblent avoir un siècle ..." La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se mit à lire en silence . Pony décida qu'il en toucherait deux mots à Mr Hopkins et ouvrit le livre avec précaution avant de mander à Lyle de commencer la lecture . La voix joyeuse du petit garçon s'éleva dans la classe silencieuse ... .

" Je ne sais quoi vous dire,Mr Curtis ! lui dit Mr Hopkins alors qu'ils sortaient de l'école à la fin de la journée . Peut-être que nous n'avons pas les derniers manuels en date,mais nos élèves obtiennent de bons résultats..."

"Je lisais ce livre quand j'avais dix ans...! "Pony s'étonna en lui montrant le vieux manuel de Jill .

"Et cela ne vous a pas mal réussi...,poursuivit le directeur . Comprenez-moi,nous avons de la chance d'avoir une école,alors les manuels sont une histoire secondaire ..." Pony secoua la tête incrédule .

"J'ai déjà fait la leçon aux enfants,dois-je vous le dire aussi... Cette école n'est pas différente des autres...!"

"Je suis content que vous pensez ça ...,le directeur déclara,enthousiaste . Vous savez...Je fais ce que je peux ... Avec les moyens que j'ai..." Pony sourit au brave homme . "Je vais voire ce que je peux faire..." il décida avec bienveillance .

" C'est gentil de votre part...Mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle..."

"Nous verrons bien ..."

"Mr Curtis...! Mr Curtis...!" Pony entendit de petits pas rapides et se retourna pour voire Jill et Lyle courir vers lui .

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe les enfants...?" Il demanda en s'accroupissant devant eux .

"C'est tomber près de votre bureau,Monsieur,Jill dit en sortant de sa poche la montre offerte par le gang pour ces dix-huit ans . "Merci,il sourit en la prenant . J'y tiens beaucoup..."

"Elle est très jolie...,Jill répondit les yeux brillants tandis que Lyle la tirait en avant par la manche de sa veste .

"On doit y aller...,il lança en se mettant à courir . A demain,Monsieur ...! A ce soir,grand-père...!" Mr Hopkins les regarda partir en riant .

"Je vous l'avais dis,c'est une flèche ce gamin...!" Mr Hopkins dit fièrement . Pony aquiesa un sourire en coin .

"Où il vont comme ça...?"

"Comme chaque jour depuis quelques semaines,construire leur cabane ! ...Ces deux là...,ils sont comme les doigts de la mains... " Le vieil homme suivit les enfants du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus . "Au fait...vous savez où loger...?"

"Oui,pas de problème... ! Seulement,j'aimerai récupérer ma voiture ...J'aurai besoin d'une roue de rechange..."Pony soupira . Après cette journée,il n'avait qu'une envie,trouver son logement et se mettre au lit .

"Une roue de rechange...,"Mr Hopkins répéta avant de faire quelques pas . "Danny Wiseman !il lança au jeune garçon qui les avait dépassé en marchant rapidement la tête baissée . Mon garçon,tu pourrais conduire Mr Curtis au garage de ton père...? "

"Ouais..." Le jeune garçon sembla réticent à Ponyboy . Il avait ouvert sur Mr Hopkins de grand yeux craintif lorsqu'il avait posé sa question .

"Bien,Mr Hopkins sourit en lui tapotant l'épaule . Alors je vous laisse ...Ayez une bonne soirée,Mr Curtis ...!" Pony hocha la tête et regarda le vieil homme s'éloigner au volant de sa voiture .

"Bon,il fit à l'intention de Danny,on y va ...?" Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard glacial et passa devant .

"Doucement,doucement...,"Pony souffla quelques minutes plus tard en essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le jeune garçon,les bras chargés de sa sacoche,de livres et du dossier scolaire de chacun de ses élèves . " Tu peux ralentir,s'il te plaît..."

"Vous n'étiez pas obliger de me suivre...,jeta le jeune garçon . Et j'y suis pour rien si vous n'êtes pas habitué à courir...!" Pony se retînt de sourire . Lui,pas habitué à courir...! Mais peut-être qu'il avait un peu perdu l'habitude après tout . Il rejoint Danny,remarquant qu'il s'était tout de même arrêté pour l'attendre .

"Nous sommes encore loin ?"

"Non...C'est là..." le garçon répondit brièvement en faisant un signe de tête vers ce qui semblait être un amas de taule et de ferraille .

"C'est le garage de ton père...?"

"C'est pas mon père...! Danny s'écria amèrement . C'était juste le mari de maman ..."

"Bonjour...! le héla une très jeune femme brune apparemment enceinte de plusieurs mois en sortant d'une petite maison à l'angle du garage . Je peux vous aider Monsieur?"

"Bonjour,Madame,Pony dit poliment en s'avançant . Je voulais voir votre mari..."

"Vous êtes le nouvel instituteur...! Ann m'a parlé de vous ! Mon mari n'est pas là,il est partit à Lawton...Il ne reviendra pas avant ce soir..."

"Oh...!" Pony fit,ennuyé .

"Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ...! la jeune femme poursuivit en posant une main sur son ventre . Ann lui a parlé de votre pneu crevé . Il lui a laissé ce qu'il vous faut . Je pense qu'elle a dût tout emporter chez elle ...Vous vous êtes sûrement loupé ...Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait par l'école pour vous prévenir !" Pony hocha la tête . Intérieurement étonné de l'esprit d'initiative de la jeune femme . "Merci,Mrs Wiseman ..."

"Non,le coupa la jeune femme . Mrs Wells ...! Dinah..."

"Et bien,merci de votre gentillesse ."

"Danny peux vous montrer le chemin...d'ici jusqu'à chez Ann,je veux dire ...",elle proposa doucement .

"Non,c'est inutile ..."

"Croyez-moi,la nuit va tomber vite,vous ne trouverez pas le chemin seul ..." elle insista en souriant ... .

"Alors,cette journée...?"lui demanda Ann après l'avoir vu arrivé,chargé comme un âne, par le "raccourci" à travers champs que Danny lui avait volontairement fait emprunté .

"Très instructive ...!"Pony répondit en cherchant à cacher qu'il commençait à manquer de souffle .

"Vraiment...? " Ann s'approcha de lui pour le décharger de la pile de livre qu'il portait .

"Ouf...Merci,souffla-t-il . Et merci pour votre initiative...J'avoue que je n'aurais pas sût où m'adresser pour la voiture..."

"C'est normal,"elle sourit doucement en baissant légèrement la tête,embarrassée " C'est devant chez moi que votre pneu à crever...Je vous devais bien ça ... !"

"Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite...!" Pony déclara en jetant ses affaires sur le siège passager de la Ford Mustang .

"Bien... Danny,tu veux venir prendre quelques biscuits,chéri...?" Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée,Pony décela un sourire sur le visage du jeune garçon lorsqu'il la suivit .

"Beau travail ! "elle siffla quelques minutes plus tard depuis le porche . Pony se releva et rassembla le matériel qu'il remis à l'arrière du vieux pick-up ."J'avais supposé que vous saviez changer une roue,mais je n'étais pas sûre ...!"

"Oh,vous savez...,il dit nonchalamment,entrant dans son jeu,j'ai un frère qui est passionné de mécanique...Ce serai un comble de ne pas savoir changer une roue ..." Ann sourit et descendit les quelques marches du porche en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son jean .

" Vous êtes au Motel Stars,n'est-ce pas ? "

"Oui,je n'ai rien trouver d'autres où loger ..."

"C'est très bien,elle assura,vous verrez . Et les patrons sont des gens très biens...Ce n'est pas loin du garage,peut-être que Danny..." Elle se tourna vers le jeune garçon assis sur les marches, occupé à engloutir les cookies qu'elle lui avait offert,avec appétit . "Non !il dit fermement en dévalant les marches . Je dois rentrer ..."

"Mr Curtis pourrait te déposer..."

"Non...! Je préfère rentrer à pieds...!" il s'écria en empruntant la route en courant .

"Daniel...!"Ann tenta de le retenir,en vain .

"Laissez-le,Pony fit calmement . Il dois en avoir assez de me servir de guide ... J'aurais fais la même chose à son âge..."

"Oui,moi aussi..."elle avoua en souriant .

"Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître...",Pony constata,se rappelant qu'il avait remarquer l'attitude très différente du jeune garçon avec elle .

" Il est le fils de ma meilleure amie,"elle répondit en continuant à suivre le jeune garçon,déjà loin,du regard .

" Ah oui...Dinah,elle semble très sympathique...Mais...,elle m'a parut vraiment très jeune...Je veux dire,euh...elle a dût se marier très jeune ..." Il s'interrompit en remarquant le voile sombre qui avait recouvert le regard lumineux de la jeune femme . "J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...?" il demanda confus .

"Non...,Ann répondit rapidement. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir...La maman de Danny est morte quand il avait sept ans. Elle s'appelait Birdie Marian ... Elle avait une santé fragile et..." Ann baissa les yeux et ses épaules se crispèrent,mais elle se ressaisit et reprit son souffle . " Elle était une personne extraordinaire...Le genre d'amie que vous n'avez qu'une fois dans la vie...Elle me manque...encore tellement aujourd'hui..." Son regard de velour était lointain,porté vers ses souvenirs . Pony hocha doucement la tête et fit une moue compatissante . Comme il comprenait ce qu'elle disait ! Johnny avait été le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eut,celui qui savait l'écouter et le comprendre,et parfois,lui faire entendre raison . Il lui avait dit " Reste de l'or,Ponyboy" . Et Pony n'avait pas réellement compris ce que cela signifiait jusqu'à ce qu'il lise la lettre où Johnny lui disait :"ne change pas " . Il s'était appliqué à suivre ce conseil,quoique la vie ai placé sur son chemin . Johnny aurait tout de suite vu le bon côté de ce poste à l'école de Parker Valley . Pony se prenait souvent à penser à ce que serait la vie de Johnny maintenant . Il serait une homme adulte,il aurait certainement un métier,il aurait sa propre famille,il se serait à jamais échappé de cette horrible maison où il vivait avec ses parents qui ne l'aimaient pas . Johnny aurait sûrement été un bon père,aussi bon père que le sont Darry ou Steve . Les conversations qu'ils avaient enfant,et celles qu'ils auraient eut en tant qu'adulte lui manquaient . Alors oui,il comprenait très bien ce que Ann pouvait ressentir .

"Je suis désolé,il dit sincèrement . Croyez-moi...Je...Je sais ce que vous ressentez..." . Et inconsciemment,il lui pressa doucement le bras . Son visage était tourné vers la route,mais il pouvait décelé la profonde tristesse qui l'avait emprunt . Il se surprit à en observer chaque détail,chaque traits,jusqu'au petit grain de beauté que sa longue chevelure noire volant au vent dévoilait à la base de son oreille gauche .

"Mr Curtis...?" elle demanda d'une voix claire . Pony sursauta légèrement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était entrain de la dévisageait .

"Euh...Hum...Oui...Hum..." Il se gratta maladroitement la nuque embarrassé,en cherchant un autre sujet de conversation ."Est-ce qu'il démarre ?" il demanda en désignant le tracteur qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé depuis le matin .

Ann sourit,comprenant le sens de sa manoeuvre ." Non,elle dit en l'invitant silencieusement à faire quelques pas avec elle . Toujours pas ...!"

"Alors,le coup de pied n'a pas suffit...?"

" Le coup de pied...? Oh...,fit-elle en baissant les yeux et rougissant légèrement . On dirait que non..."

"Pourquoi voulez-vous défricher ce champ,de toute façon...?" Pony demanda en parcourant du regard la pauvre jachère ."Je veux dire...euh...Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été exploité depuis longtemps ... "

"Vous vous y connaissez...?"

"Hum...Non...,il rit franchement . Pas du tout..."

"Je l'aurais parier !"dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux . " Sérieusement...C'est parce que j'y vois un grand projet ..." Pony lui donna un long regard interrogateur qui la fit rire " Vraiment...? "dit-il d'un ton gentiment sarcastique .

"Oui,vraiment... Voyez-vous,les repas que l'on sert aux enfants à la cantine de l'école ne sont pas du tout équilibré . Mr Hopkins fait ce qu'il peut,mais un fournisseur de produit frais digne de ce nom serait cher pour une petite école comme la notre,et la ville n'a pas les moyens...Alors,je veux faire pousser ici les légumes qu'il nous manque ... Faire un grand jardin en somme,et peut-être,planter quelques arbres fruitiers . D'accord,cela prendra du temps,mais...il faut bien commencer quelques part ,non...Et,peut-être que je pourrais en faire bénéficier aussi de nombreuse familles,si ça marche bien . Je ne parle pas d'un tout petit potager,mais d'un jardin qui s'étendrait sur toute cette surface,un peu plus d'un hectare ...j'y installerai une petite serre et un petit verger...!" Elle s'interrompit et rougit . "Oh...,je m'emballe,non..."

"Non...! Pony répondit rapidement,presque hypnotisé par la lueur qu'il détectait dans ses yeux . Je trouve que c'est un beau projet..." "Merci,"souffla-t-elle en passant délicatement les mèches que le vent avait fait virevolter, derrière ses oreille droite et lui sourit doucement. Dieu qu'il aimait son sourire !

"Je suis sincère...! il ajouta doucement . Si je peux vous aider..."

"Vous n'avez pas assez à faire de votre côté avec les livres...,Ponyboy ?" Elle éclata de rire devant son regard intrigué ." J'ai croisé Jill et Lyle,elle expliqua en reprenant son souffle . Ils étaient très excité de me révéler le prénom de leur nouvel instituteur..."

"Oui...,il dit avec assurance . Je dois dire que le contact est plutôt bien passé avec les enfants...grâce à ça ... " . Un silence tomba entre eux pendant une minute tandis qu'ils échangeaient le même sourire . Une minute que Pony n'aurait pas voulu voir se terminer . Il ne savait comment s'expliquer la façon dont il était ému lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle,lorsqu'il ressentait la pureté naturelle qui émanait d'elle . Il aurait voulu l'embrassé sur le champ,mais sans doute cela aurait-il gâché tout espoir d'une possible belle histoire entre eux . Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque . C'est alors que,comme venant à son secours,une bourrasque plus forte que les autres rompit le silence en fouettant leurs deux visages . "Je dois y aller,il déclara en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches et en courbant les épaules pour parer à la puissance du vent . Il me faut encore trouver l'hôtel...!"

Ann hocha simplement la tête en attrapant sa chevelure virevoltante .

"Vous savez...! Pony lança en ouvrant la portière conducteur de la Ford Mustang . Mon frère pourrait très bien réparer cet engin...!"

" Votre frère sait réparer les vieux tracteurs...?" Ann cria à travers le bruit sourd des rafales .

"...Et les avions de guerre...! "Pony ajouta dans un sourire .

Ce soir là,dans la petite chambre de motel à la décoration très sobre,Ponyboy ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le calme de la campagne nocturne,le hululement d'un hibou dans le lointain,l'obscurité de cette petite chambre...tout pouvait lui rappeler l'ambiance de la petite église de Jay Mountain . Pourtant,ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait de dormir . Dans son esprit résonnaient encore les rires des enfants et défilaient les paysage dorés et l'atmosphère étrange,à la fois mystérieuse et paisible de cet endroit qui semblait sortir d'un autre monde . Et puis,Ann...La beauté si naturelle de cette fille au doux regard fière et déterminé,son rire claire et son optimisme le hantaient . Il sourit en repensant à son nom : Sunbeam . Comme ce nom pouvait si bien représenté ce qui émanait d'elle . Son coeur battait plus fort au simple fait de repenser à combien il l'avait trouvé si magnifiquement belle,debout devant lui,dans son jean usé et sa chemise à carreaux trop large,ses longues mèches brunes virevoltantes,et la flamme lumineuse brillant dans son regard lorsqu'elle lui exposait son projet . Two Bits lui dirait certainement comme toujours: " Tu es beaucoup trop romantique,mec...!" Mais peu lui importait . Il lui semblait comprendre ce que Darry,un jour qu'il lui demandait conseil, lui avait dit avoir ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu Sue pour la première fois . Ce sentiment d'évidence d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne,la personne que l'on souhaiterait avoir près de soi tout au long de sa vie . Pony décida d'allumer son petit poste de radio,histoire de parvenir à trouver le sommeil . Il tourna le volume en sourdine sur Janis Joplin qui chantait accapela _Mercedes Benz ._ Pony écouta distraitement la chanson en passant un bras derrière sa tête . Il se sentait tellement différent de ce matin . Il s'était sentit utile,peut-être plus qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit auparavant,et surtout pas en enseignant à ces gamins du lycée d'Oklahoma City . Il voulait donné tout son savoir à ses jeunes enfants,et continuer à leur faire comprendre,que peu importe les différences sociale ou ethnique,nous façonnons notre vie par la façon dont nous la menons . Qu'ils pouvaient se donner les moyens de faire de grandes choses dans l'avenir . Il ne lui semblait plus avoir dégringoler les échelons à vitesse grand v,mais avoir franchit une étape important . Ponyboy Curtis,le gars au prénom très original se sentait réellement grandi ... .


End file.
